


A Little Tied Up

by Fr333bird



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets on the wrong side of Blaise but Harry is in the right place at the right time to help him out. Main pairing Draco/Harry with a tiny bit of Draco/Blaise early in chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A Little Tied Up**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Tied Up  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco (and a snifter of Draco/Blaise at first)  
> Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Contains explicit adult content and slash (as usual), light bondage  
> Word count: around 5000 (chapter 1)  
> Summary: Draco gets on the wrong side of Blaise, Harry is in the right place at the right time to help him out.
> 
>  **A/N: I wrote this as a one shot originally so chapter one can stand alone, but I loved writing the boys so much I decided to see what they'd do next - so it has turned into a multi chaptered fic.**

**A Little Tied Up**

Draco Malfoy straightened up from the library desk, pushed away his potions homework and smiled with satisfaction. He was pleased with the amount he'd managed to get done for a Sunday morning and was looking forward to spending the rest of the day indulging in a bit of rest and relaxation.

He checked his watch and realised he ought to get a shift on. He had arranged to meet Blaise for a spot of quidditch practice and the other boy was likely to get awfully shirty if Draco was late. Draco wanted to keep him sweet so he could be sure of getting sucked off in the quidditch showers afterwards. His groin tingled in anticipation; Blaise was very skilled with his tongue.

Draco's mind wandered as he headed back to the Slytherin dungeons to drop off his books and change. He had been fucking Blaise on a casual basis for a few months now. The arrangement suited Draco perfectly, but recently Blaise was getting increasingly demanding and possessive. Draco frowned as he thought about this. He didn't find these qualities attractive in the darker boy. Draco had no interest in being tied down in a serious relationship; this was just a bit of fun to him. Besides he wanted to be free to experiment, Theo Nott had turned out to be another willing partner and was learning fast.

Draco sighed, as he threw off his robes and wriggled into his snug quidditch breeches. It was ironic that the person he'd really like to have a pop at was the last person anyone would expect. He rolled his eyes at himself. Harry Bloody Potter. Honestly how had it come to this? He was secretly mortified and would admit it only to himself, but Draco had a crush on the bloody Boy Who Lived.

Just thinking about Potter's unkempt dark hair (didn't he own a comb?) and his ridiculously, annoyingly green eyes made him hiss with frustration. Regular quidditch matches together, and back to back practice sessions for Slytherin and Gryffindor meant that he was also all too familiar with the surprisingly attractive body that Potter usually hid beneath his robes, or his unflatteringly baggy muggle clothes. As Draco visualised Harry's wiry, muscular frame with its smattering of dark hair and that edible arse, he began to have difficulty buttoning his breeches over the growing bulge of his erection.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he eyed his groin and snapped angrily. "Stop it you bloody traitor! We hate Potter. Potter is a self-righteous do-gooding prick." Adamantly refusing to wank to thoughts of Harry Potter he forced the last button, wincing at the uncomfortable tightness, then finished dressing. He grabbed his broom and left quickly looking forward to venting some of his frustration on the pitch, and on Blaise.

XOXOXOX

Draco and Blaise had the quidditch field to themselves. The conditions were perfect, it was sunny and warm with hardly any breeze. After an hour of racing for the snitch and dodging the bludgers that Blaise seemed to be belting at him with unusual ferocity, Draco was sweaty and exhausted.

"Shall we call it a day?" he shouted across the pitch.

"OK," Blaise gave him the thumbs up, and they zoomed down to the pavilion, stripped and headed for the showers.

Draco closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of the hot soapy water sliding over his tired muscles, waiting for Blaise to make his move. Draco preferred to hang back and give the appearance of disinterest; he didn't want Blaise getting ideas above his station and knew the other boy wouldn't be able to wait for long. Sure enough as Draco slicked the last of the bubbles from the shampoo out of his pale hair and the shower stopped, he felt Blaise's arms slip round him. He smirked to himself as he felt a warm, wet body press up behind him with a determined hardness nudging between the cheeks of his arse.

This was just what he needed to bleach out the lingering thoughts of Potter from his brain. He arched and pressed back against Blaise biting his lip as Blaise teased his nipples with his fingers and leaned down to kiss his neck and shoulder. He felt his cock lengthen and thicken, eager for Blaise's touch. Blaise reached for his wand from a nearby shelf and Draco turned to him surprised.

"You're a little eager today," Draco quirked his eyebrows. "Can't wait to have my cock inside you is that it?" He smirked, waiting for Blaise to cast the usual stretching and lubrication spells. Then felt a flicker of anxiety as Blaise's eyes darkened and narrowed.

" _Incarcerous_ " he snapped out with a flick of the wand and thin black cords appeared instantly, binding Draco's wrists tightly above his head and wrapping themselves around the pipe leading up to the shower head rendering him trapped and unable to move.

"You kinky devil Zabini," Draco drawled. "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing, you should have told me sooner." His cock twitched in anticipation as Blaise raked his eyes over Draco's bound, naked body.

"Actually Malfoy," his voice was cold. "The only thing I'm interested in right now is revenge."

"What the fuck?" Spat Draco, pulling angrily at the bonds that held him. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot Malfoy? I know you've been fucking Theo behind my back." Blaise's eyes burned angrily into him. "I won't be made a fool of." He turned his back on Draco and retreated to the locker room to dress. "Have fun. I'll see you at dinner, assuming someone rescues you before then. I doubt you'll stand much chance of making lunch." His humourless chuckle echoed off the walls as he walked away leaving Draco stranded and spitting with impotent rage.

XOXOXOX

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table absentmindedly chewing his way through his lunch, only half tuned into Ron and Hermione bickering about rights for house elves. His attention was turned towards the Slytherin table as usual.

Mealtimes were one of Harry's favourite parts of the day, along with potions classes. They were one of the few times that he could indulge in his favourite pastime of Malfoy Watching. Harry prided himself on his subtlety; his friends never seemed to notice his drooling thank the gods. He knew it was totally fucked up but he couldn't help himself. Malfoy might be a total shit who seemed to enjoy making Harry's life a misery, but he really was bloody gorgeous to look at.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Draco preferred boys. He wasn't 'out' as such, probably for fear of the reaction of his family but his preferences weren't exactly a well kept secret amongst his peers. Harry, on the other hand, had kept his dawning realisations about his sexuality to himself. It was common knowledge that he had snogged Cho, and had had a brief relationship with Ginny. But since that had finished he hadn't been involved with anyone. Harry had gone as far as admitting to himself that he was really more interested in boys than girls, but he wasn't ready to share that information or actually do anything about it.

Harry was uncomfortably aware that if he was honest with himself, his interest in boys was really an exclusive interest in one particular boy. It was his tireless obsession with watching Malfoy that had forced Harry to finally admit to himself that he was attracted to the blonde boy.

In Potions class he was regularly transfixed by the concentration on Malfoy's sharp features, then distracted by the softness of his lips as he nibbled on his quill. At mealtimes he enjoyed watching the rare fleeting smiles playing on Malfoy's beautiful face as he interacted with his few trusted friends at the Slytherin table. In the showers at the quidditch pavilion he trained himself not to stare, and constantly willed his body not to react as the water and shampoo suds caressed the contours of Malfoy's pale lean body.

Harry shook off his thoughts of Malfoy and mentally berated himself. What was the point? Malfoy wouldn't touch Harry with a ten foot pole. Besides, the arrogant blonde was a total git. He may be a gorgeous, beautiful git, but he was a git nonetheless.

Harry waited in vain to catch a glimpse of Malfoy's platinum hair and delicate features. He noticed Blaise Zabini slide in later than the rest of the Slytherins looking rather smug and felt a flare of jealously, aware of the rumours and wondered whether there was a connection between Blaise's tardiness and Malfoy's absence.

Eventually Harry gave up hope of Malfoy putting in an appearance, made his excuses and left the Gryffindor table, angry with himself for his inability to get the snarky twat out of his head.

He headed up to the Gryffindor dorm to change into quidditch kit, deciding that an afternoon of flying was exactly what he needed to distract himself from thoughts of Malfoy.

XOXOXOX

Harry practised alone, enjoying the solitude and the warmth of the sun as he flew recklessly after the charmed snitch he used for practice. He wheeled to impossible heights then dived like a hawk swooping for its prey, relishing in the terrifying speed and knife-edge of control and balance that guided him as he flew.

After a couple of hours he was pleasantly tired, but high on the energy and buzz that he always got from flying at speed. The quidditch pitch was still empty apart from him. Harry supposed that most of the other students were off lounging in the sunshine. He skidded to a halt in front of the pavilion, deciding to shower before heading back to find his Gryffindor friends.

He entered the cool gloom of the changing rooms, found his locker and peeled his clothes from his sweaty body. He wrapped his towel round his waist and headed for the showers.

XOXOXOX

Draco listened as footsteps entered the locker room. His desperation to be rescued warred with a desire not to be discovered in this mortifying situation. If only he knew who it was. A fellow Slytherin might be persuaded to be discreet, but if anyone from another house found him in this predicament it would be all round the school before nightfall. He waited, his arms aching from being pulled above his head for so long, unable to decide whether to shout for help. He half hoped that whoever it was would leave without finding him. Surely if he was missing for long enough one of his cronies from Slytherin would come looking for him?

After some rustling of clothing and clanking of a locker door he heard the slap of now bare feet echoing in the tiled corridor. The sound came closer as the footsteps moved around the corner towards the showers. Draco tensed up with his eyes cast downward, bracing himself to face his unwitting rescuer. There really wasn't a good way to bluff his way through this.

Pale feet, which were rather shapely as feet go, stopped on turning the corner as though rooted to the spot. Draco heard a gasp of indrawn breath followed by a stunned silence. Colour burning in his cheeks his eyes reluctantly dragged their way up the new arrival, taking in slim but muscular legs and hips wrapped in a rather skimpy towel. They moved up over a delectable stomach and chest that were suddenly horrifyingly familiar, and finally came to rest on shocked green eyes. Eyes which were even more brilliant without the glasses that usually framed them.

"Malfoy!" Potter gasped in shocked amazement. "What the fuck?"

XOXOXOXOX

"Well this is just bloody perfect isn't it?" Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically. "I don't know why I'm surprised to be honest. Of course I get to be found in this ridiculous situation by the Saviour of the sodding Wizarding World, how fitting. Fuck my life!"

Harry stood frozen, brain still trying to compute what his eyes were seeing; Draco Malfoy, bound and naked in the shower room. It was as if someone had dragged out his deepest darkest fantasies and served them up to him on a plate. His eyes raked up and down the blonde boy. He had caught glimpses of him in the showers before of course, but had never dared to really look properly. Now he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the lean slender beauty that was Malfoy. His eyes fell to Malfoy's cock which lay between his thighs, soft and heavy in a nest of blonde curls. Harry's cheeks suddenly flamed as he realised that he was practically drooling and that his own cock was beginning to harden. He hurriedly forced his eyes up to meet Malfoy's clear grey gaze.

"Well don't just stand there gawping Potter," Malfoy snapped. "I'm a little tied up here as you can see. Help a chap out would you?"

Hot with embarrassment and uncomfortable arousal, Harry approached the other boy, willing his fast growing erection away. His body wasn't listening but fortunately Malfoy was preoccupied only with escape and kept his eyes on Harry's.

Harry reached for the black bonds around Malfoy's pale wrists, part of his mind unable to help noting the beautiful contrast with the pale skin. Malfoy's hands were pulled so high that in order to reach them Harry had to move dangerously close. The blonde was slightly taller than Harry and he realised he had no hope of reaching the bonds without making physical contact. His heart quickened as he pressed up against Malfoy's flank, his own arms raised and his chest snug against Malfoy's ribcage. Their hips brushed together, Harry twisted slightly keeping his groin to the side so that Malfoy wouldn't feel his erection.

He forced himself to concentrate while he attempted to loosen the slippery black bonds but they were fastened magically with no visible knots.

"Just bloody get on with it would you Potter!" Malfoy's voice was sharp. "I would like to get out of here sometime today."

"Oh do shut up Malfoy," Harry shot back. "I'm doing my best and you're hardly in a position to complain."

He lifted his chin to try and see the ties better, his cheek grazing Malfoy's jaw. Harry huffed a frustrated breath past Malfoy's ear and the blonde shivered involuntarily pressing his chest closer to Harry. The shiver distracted Harry and he lost his footing on the slippery tiled floor and nearly fell, gasping and clutching at Malfoy's shoulders with both hands to keep his balance.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest with the adrenaline of his near tumble. He paused, catching his breath, then felt embarrassment rip through him as he realised he was still clinging onto Malfoy. Their chests were now flush together and Harry's cock was poking Malfoy in the groin, growing harder by the second with the increased contact.

Harry raised his eyes to meet Malfoy's, cheeks burning with shame. Honestly what sort of a pervert was he, getting hard over the sight of Malfoy tied up against his will? Obviously he was naked and hot as all hell but this was hardly an appropriate setting for seduction.

Flustered green eyes met cool appraising grey. Harry was surprised by the lack of anger there, and his heart skipped a beat as he took in the patches of colour on Malfoy's high cheekbones and noticed that Malfoy's breaths were harsh and shallow like his own.

"Well Potter," Malfoy drawled, quirking his eyebrows. "It's no wonder the Weaslette couldn't hold your interest for long. Who'd have thought it?"

He pushed his hips into Harry's and Harry nearly moaned aloud as he felt an answering hardness nudging against him.

"So tell me Potter," Malfoy's voice was smooth like treacle. "Is it boys generally, me specifically, or simply the fact that I'm currently naked and trussed up like a Christmas turkey that gets this reaction out of you?"

Harry's mouth was dry, "I... well... it's pretty much just you." He whispered, shocked by his own honesty. He forced himself to swallow and continued. "And the tied up part? Let's just say it's not exactly helping." There was a long pause as their eyes remained locked.

"Well then Potter," Malfoy's eyes were challenging. "What are you waiting for? Have at me!" his hips twitched again pressing the tip of his cock into Harry's belly just above the towel. Harry's eyes flew open as he searched Malfoy's face for any sign of mockery or uncertainty, but all he saw was hunger and heat reflected back. He realised that Malfoy wanted this, wanted Harry. The realisation that he was trusting Harry to touch him while he was restrained and defenceless was almost enough to make Harry come before they got started.

Terrified but thrilled, Harry pressed his lips to Malfoy's, softly at first. He felt Malfoy's lips part and their tongues met, tasting and teasing. Harry hands released their painful grip on the blonde's shoulders and one moved to curl into the soft silky hair at the nape of his neck. The other moved tentatively down across Malfoy's lean torso, brushing over a hardening nipple in a way that caused Malfoy to hiss and nip at Harry's bottom lip.

"Any chance you could lose that towel Potter?" Malfoy gasped. "I want to feel you". Harry immediately complied between kisses, throwing the towel aside and letting his cock spring free to bob against Malfoy's. Malfoy dipped his head for a moment to admire the sight, then looked back up and parted his reddened lips again to eagerly receive Harry's hungry kisses.

Harry's hands roamed over Malfoy's torso, mapping out each curve and plane of the porcelain skin with something approaching awe. He pulled his head back and took a step away in order to fill his eyes with the sight before him, now able to look properly without fear of embarrassment.

Malfoy stood before him, bound and vulnerable yet still with a hint of arrogance in his pose. It was obvious that he was utterly confident in the knowledge of his own beauty and was enjoying the effect that he was having on Harry. His cock rose up from its blonde nest, long and slender. The skin was pulled tight and Harry could see a tantalising glimpse of deep red flesh beneath the slightly retracted foreskin. The tip was wet and gleamed in the dim light of the shower room, Harry's mouth watered and he unconsciously licked his lips. Malfoy's cock twitched, as if in response.

"Feel free to touch it Potter," Malfoy smirked. "It won't bite."

"Patience Malfoy," Harry murmured. "I don't want to hurry." He realised it was true. He had admired the other boy from afar for so long, who knew if he would ever get another chance to act out his wank fantasies? He was damned if he was going to rush this, he wanted to make the most of this opportunity.

He returned to claim Malfoy's mouth in another deep kiss, tongues tangling and teeth nipping as he moved his hands back over Malfoy's body. He reached his hands round to squeeze Malfoy's firm arse and pulled his hips forward, grinding their cocks together for a moment, then released him and backed off again.

Malfoy scowled and whimpered a protest at the loss of contact. Harry suppressed a grin at the neediness of the sound, feeling a thrill of power surge through him. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

XOXOXOX

Draco saw the predatory delight in Potter's eyes and shivered, it appeared that the Boy Who Lived like a Monk (if the rumours were true) was actually a kinky bugger beneath that earnest, innocent facade. He was almost positive that Potter was a virgin, and the thought that he was most likely the first to unleash and witness this hunger in Potter made heat curl in his belly and a flush rise in his cheeks.

Potter bent his head and slowly licked his way down Draco's neck and along his collarbone. His hands caressed Draco's shoulders and smoothed down across his chest and around to stroke his back making Draco hum in pleasure. Potter's mouth slowly worked its way down to a nipple. He teased it with his tongue until Draco couldn't help but arch into him, seeking contact for his now painful erection.

Potter grabbed his hips and held him firmly, so that Draco's cock jutted tantalisingly not quite touching the warm skin it craved. Draco moaned and bit his lip, lost in the pleasure and torment of Potter's tentative caresses.

"Fuck... Potter!" he ground out. "Just touch me for Merlin's sake."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to ask nicely?" Potter teased; his tongue still fluttering around Draco's nipple. "I thought Malfoys were brought up with better manners than that." Draco hissed in frustration and ground his teeth. Malfoys may have had good manners but Malfoys didn't beg.

Still keeping a firm grip on Draco's hips Potter slowly crouched down and worked his mouth lower, inch by tantalising inch, until his warm breath and devilish tongue were caressing the line of blonde hair on Draco's abdomen. He lowered himself to his knees and kissed and nibbled the soft skin each side between hipbone and groin, taking great care to avoid Draco's cock.

Draco nearly came undone at the sight of Potter kneeling at his feet and the whispered touch of Potter's hot breath over his cock. He strained against his bonds and pushed against the hands still holding him fast. His cock twitched again and another drip of pre-come was forced from the tip and hung for a moment, suspended by a thread from the head of his cock. Draco watched in fascination as Potter caught it on his tongue and licked his lips, meeting Draco's eyes again with a calculating stare.

Draco growled an incoherent sound of rage and desire. He was shocked and thrilled by Potter's self-control. He could see the dark boy's thick cock was swollen and leaking at the tip, yet Potter was taking his time and torturing Draco with his patience. He was a master at this game.

Potter moved again, a little closer to Draco's hot needy shaft but still not touching it. He buried his nose in Draco's blonde curls and inhaled deeply, pleasure evident on his face. He nuzzled Draco's balls and teased them with his tongue until Draco whined and bucked against Potter's hands again.

"All you have to do is ask nicely Malfoy," Harry smirked, his voice smooth and controlled. "I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck you Potter!" Draco spat, his eyes dark with anger and desire. He threw his head back and moaned as Harry ran just the tip of his tongue up the underside of his cock and back down to his balls then paused, clearly waiting.

"Oh you bastard!" He ground out between gritted teeth, glaring back down into Potter's wide green eyes. "Please... I need to feel your mouth on me. Please Potter; suck my fucking cock for Merlin's sake!"

Potter grinned up at him, a genuine dazzling smile that made Draco's chest flutter in a way he didn't want to analyse right now, then Potter parted his beautiful lips and put them round the head of Draco's cock. Draco clenched his fists and gasped as the warm heat enveloped him, chest heaving as he fought the urge to come. Bloody Potter had kept him waiting long enough, now he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Potter's mouth on his cock for a bit longer. He clamped his teeth down on his lip to stifle his groans as Potter tentatively swirled his tongue around the head, lapping and tasting the wetness there.

Potter hummed, the vibrations making Draco shiver, then sucked hard taking in as much as he could. He gagged slightly, his inexperience showing, but carried on undaunted. Typical bloody Gryffindor, thought Draco, finding that he was appreciating Potter's determination and single mindedness for once. The heat and warmth and tight wetness sliding over his shaft, and the circular movement of Potter's tongue around the head on each upstroke felt incredible. He felt the heat building in his groin and knew he couldn't hold his orgasm off any longer.

"Potter, I'm going to come..." he gasped, expecting Potter to withdraw, but he just carried on swirling his tongue round the head as Draco pulsed out his release into Potter's waiting mouth, his cries echoing around the tiled room.

Potter swallowed most of it manfully. Draco was impressed, the first time someone had come in his mouth he had retched and spat it out in disgust. Potter was obviously born to suck cock.

He looked down at Potter, still kneeling naked at his feet with a shy smile on his swollen lips, flushed and panting with a dribble of Draco's come on his chin. Merlin, it was the most beautiful sight ever Draco decided. That's how Potter should always look.

"Potter," his voice was quiet. "Come up here and kiss me."

Potter got to his feet and came face to face with Draco. Draco closed the gap and crushed their lips together, tasting himself in Potter's mouth. He kissed his way down and caught the drop of spunk on Potter's chin, enjoying the slight rasp of dark stubble against his tongue.

"Perhaps you could pop and get your wand now Potter?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Potter's cock which was pressing eagerly against his hip. "I'd love to return the favour but it will be a challenge in this position unless you're spectacularly good at levitation spells."

Potter grinned and turned away, moving eagerly towards the locker room. Draco eyed his retreating arse appreciatively and felt his cock twitch with renewed interest.

XOXOXOX

Harry returned with his wand trying not to smile too idiotically. He had just sucked off Draco Malfoy, and hadn't made a complete tit of himself in the process. Quite the opposite in fact he rather hoped, Malfoy had certainly seemed to appreciate his efforts.

" _Relashio,_ " he flicked his wand at the bonds holding Malfoy and was relieved when they responded immediately by dropping away and vanishing.

Malfoy slowly brought his arms down and winced painfully, obviously uncomfortable with the movement. Harry tentatively reached out and touched his shoulders.

"Turn around," he reached to turn the shower on as Malfoy turned his back to him. A hot stream of water cascaded over them both. Harry grabbed some soap and worked up some lather, massaging it carefully into Malfoy's shoulders and back. Malfoy sighed with pleasure and Harry felt his muscles relax under his touch.

Malfoy turned back to Harry and took the soap and washed Harry's chest. He teased Harry's pink nipples with his fingers until they were hard then soothed them with his tongue once the soap had rinsed away. Harry gasped and dug his fingers into Malfoy's shoulders. His cock was harder than ever and he pushed his hips against Malfoy, seeking his touch.

"Really Potter, you're so impatient." Draco's eyes glinted. "I'm sure you mentioned something earlier about not rushing."

Harry groaned. "I should have known that would come back to bite me on the arse!"

"Arse biting?" Draco chuckled. "Well it's a thought, but generally I find licking to be more pleasurable." Harry flushed and quivered at the thought. "However, right now Potter, I really want to have a closer look at this pretty cock of yours."

He ran his hands down Harry's flanks and wrapped one pale fingered hand around his cock. Harry bit his lip and moaned at the sensation. Malfoy fisted his shaft slowly, drawing the foreskin up and back making Harry arch and thrust into his hand.

"Oh... fuck, Malfoy!" He panted incoherently, already close to coming.

Malfoy dropped to his knees in front of Harry and looked up at him, his eyes dark and stormy. The water cascading from the shower made his fine silver hair lie smooth on his head and stick to his cheeks, his eyelashes clumped together looking impossibly dark and thick. Harry gazed in wonder at the beautiful boy at his feet, and watched as he parted his reddened lips and took Harry's cock down in one swift incredible movement.

Harry tensed and cried out, hands flailing until they found Malfoy's head and tangled into his hair. He fought the urge to thrust into the blonde's mouth, panting as he adjusted to the incredible warmth and sensation of Malfoy's mouth.

Malfoy's eyes were fixed on him, watching every reaction as he withdrew his mouth slowly, teasing the tip of Harry's cock with his tongue before taking him deep again, then again. One hand clutched at a firm arse cheek as he brought the other up to tease Harry's balls, gently tugging and fondling them. Harry felt his legs begin to quiver and tense as the heat built in his belly. Then Malfoy reached behind Harry's bollocks to gently finger his tight opening. Harry arched and came with no warning, shouting out and clutching at Malfoy's hair as his cock throbbed and spurted out his release deep into Malfoy's throat.

Malfoy supported Harry with firm hands on his hips as he shuddered and came down from his orgasm. Harry's legs were suddenly weak and shaky and he slid down the wet tiled wall to sit, leaning back and panting with exhaustion. He reached out and pulled Malfoy forward to straddle his lap and kissed him deeply and forcefully, his tongue pushing between the blonde's lips and teeth nipping. He withdrew and gasped for breath, then smiled into Malfoy's eyes and kissed him again, gently this time.

"That was totally amazing." Harry felt an overwhelming urge to be honest, unable to play it cool. "I'd never... done any of... _this_ before." He felt his cheeks redden. "I hope it was OK?" Malfoy's cool grey eyes softened momentarily and he reached out to tilt up Harry's chin for another kiss.

"It wasn't too bad at all Potter," he grinned and stood, took Harry's hand and pulled him up in a swift movement, and switched off the water. "With a bit of practice you'll be nearly as sexy as me one day."

He turned and sauntered towards the locker room. Harry's eyes took in his pale and perfect arse, knowing that Malfoy knew damn well he would be looking.

"Just let me know anytime you feel like getting in another practice session Potter," he smirked back over his shoulder. "I'd be happy to help out. Sunday afternoons are usually good for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Little Tied Up, part 2  
> ** Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Contains explicit adult content, light bondage, lots of smut  
> Word count: around 6000 for this chapter  
> Summary: Draco can't stop thinking about his encounter with Harry in the quidditch showers. Harry is similarly distracted. Draco decides to engineer another meeting.

Draco pushed his breakfast away half eaten and reached for more coffee. His eyes slid over to the Gryffindor table again before he could stop them. Potter's head was down, eyes on his food, his unruly thatch of hair like a bird's nest as usual. Draco's fingers twitched involuntarily as he remembered how it had felt under his hands the day before.

He tore his eyes away before anyone noticed he was staring at Harry Potter and concentrated on the hot, sweet bitterness of his coffee. He was exhausted; the encounter with Potter in the quidditch showers had left him restless and full of nervous energy. It had taken him hours to finally get to sleep and even then his dreams had been filled with images of green eyes and messy black hair; sensations of calloused palms stroking his skin and flushed pink lips soft and searching against his own. He had woken hard and sweating and hadn't managed to drop off again.

Blaise was sitting across from him and Draco was aware that the dark boy was watching him speculatively, presumably still wondering who had eventually rescued him yesterday. Let him stew, Draco thought resentfully, he had no intention of telling Blaise anything. He had managed to avoid talking to him last night and he knew that Blaise wouldn't ask him directly – he still wasn't speaking to him and that suited Draco just fine.

Further along the table Theo was also trying to catch Draco's eye. Normally Draco would have smirked and flirted back at him, but his heart wasn't in it today. His head was full of Harry Bloody Potter. Having a crush on your arch-enemy was really rather inconvenient Draco reflected. It wasn't as if he could just make a play for Potter and shag him out of his system. He had his image to consider. The other Slytherins would laugh him out of town if they knew that he had a thing for the Boy Who Lived and his parents would probably disown him. He sighed and drained his coffee, deciding that really the best thing he could do was forget about Potter. Yesterday had been fun – more than fun if he was honest – who would have thought that Potter would be so deliciously kinky despite his inexperience? But it really wouldn't do to encourage a repeat performance. No, he would have to go cold turkey. No more thoughts of Potter, from now on his brain would be a Potter Free Zone.

Draco's resolutions lasted approximately two hours until he was forced into close proximity with Potter during a particularly dull History of Magic lesson. Potter was sitting in the row of desks in front of Draco. The angle was perfect for him to lose himself in admiring the delicate curl of Potter's ear, and the rather attractive flush on his left cheekbone. He found himself feeling regretful that he had missed the opportunity to explore Potter's ear with his tongue when he had had the chance. His earlobe was very enticing – just the perfect size for nibbling he thought wistfully. Next time he had Potter alone he needed to make sure he tried it. _Damn it all!_ He clenched his fists. The Not Thinking about Potter plan wasn't going too well so far.

Potter's fingers weren't helping matters either. Draco found his eyes drawn to Potter's hands as he fiddled with his quill, obviously as bored by Professor Binns as Draco was. Potter was distractedly brushing the feather of his quill delicately across the palm of his left hand, fingers splayed. Despite his relatively small build Potter had surprisingly long fingers.

Draco felt himself harden as he wondered how they would feel wrapped around his erection, realising that the only part of Potter that had been around his cock yesterday had been his lips and tongue, never his hand. That was another oversight that really needed to be rectified, he realised now. He and Potter clearly had unfinished business, that was the only possible explanation for his ridiculous obsession. Maybe he needed to think of a new plan? If he couldn't stop thinking about Potter then it seemed logical that he needed to discreetly meet with Potter again and get him out of his system. Maybe one more session with Potter would do it, but would the Gryffindor be up for it? Or would he already be regretting his impulsivity of the previous day?

XOXOXOX

On Monday evening Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, allegedly reading up on his potions homework but his mind kept wandering. Since the previous afternoon he had been in an almost constant state of arousal and was completely unable to stop thinking about Malfoy.

He shifted awkwardly on the sofa and moved the book to cover his lap as his head filled yet again with images of Malfoy's lean and beautiful body, bound and desperate for his touch. He felt giddy as he recalled how Malfoy had responded with such hunger and need. Any lingering doubts that Harry had had about his sexuality had been blown away by the force of the desire he had felt for Malfoy yesterday. But it had left his body craving for more.

He recalled Malfoy's parting words to him. _Just let me know anytime you feel like getting in another practice session Potter_... but had the blonde boy really meant it? Harry wasn't sure that he could screw up his Gryffindor courage enough to find out. Surely Malfoy couldn't really be properly interested in Harry when he had the exotic and glamorous Blaise Zabini at his beck and call. He had just been in the right place at the right time, he told himself glumly. If he approached Malfoy again he would probably just laugh at him and Harry didn't think he could bear to see the scorn on that beautiful face.

"Harry... _Harry!_ " Hermione's impatient voice cut through his thoughts. "Honestly Harry, what's up with you today? You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he ran a hand over his face. "I'm just tired, what were you saying?"

"Ron and I were going to pop down to visit Hagrid, do you want to come?"

"Not tonight," he gestured to the book on his lap. "I still have reading to do," Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry? While I obviously approve of your dedication, it is a little out of character you know... and you've been really quiet all day today."

"Yes I'm fine, honestly." He smiled reassuringly. "I just need to get this done and have an early night." _And put up a silencing charm so I can wank myself raw to thoughts of Draco Malfoy._

Although he had been half joking to himself earlier, by the time he was in bed Harry quickly realised that he was never going to manage to go to sleep that night if he didn't deal with his erection. He was hot and restless and every movement just seemed to intensify the ache in his groin that had been building all day. Every time he closed his eyes Malfoy was there with his stormy eyes, pale skin and white blonde hair. He played back the moment in his head when Malfoy had taken his cock between his lips, wet from the shower and flushed and swollen from their kisses... He groaned reaching for his wand. No point fighting it, he thought as he quickly cast locking and silencing charms on his curtains.

Harry lay back, grasping his aching cock and closed his eyes, allowing the thoughts of Malfoy to rush in and fill his mind. Desperate as he was for release he came in just a few strokes, flushed and panting. After a quick clear up charm he rolled on to his side and fell into an exhausted sleep.

XOXOXOX

On Tuesday afternoon the Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions together. Draco was working with Blaise as usual, and Potter and the Weasel were at the bench across the aisle from them. Draco had deliberately avoided Potter by arriving fractionally late and risking Snape's wrath. He didn't trust himself to behave normally around the Gryffindor and was sure that someone would notice something if he wasn't his usual snarky self. Losing Slytherin five points was unfortunate, but definitely better than coming face to face with Potter in the corridor and being lost for words or doing something hideous like blushing or _Merlin forbid_ , actually smiling at him.

Things were still rather tense with Blaise. Draco had been relentlessly ignoring him since Sunday and treating him with icy disdain. Secretly Draco was actually rather grateful to him for the whole quidditch shower incident – after all, it had worked out nicely for him in the end but Blaise didn't need to know that.

Despite his anger on Sunday, Blaise was now trying to get back into Draco's good books, and presumably also into his pants from the hot glances he kept shooting Draco's way. It was clear that he still fancied Draco and Blaise was nothing if not predictable. Draco tried to suppress a smirk as Blaise pulled his chair up, just that little bit closer than was needed and stretched his legs out, allowing his knee to falls sideways and touch Draco's leg. He was about to move away, when he heard Potter draw in a huff of breath. Draco glanced across to see the Gryffindor's eyes glaring at his leg where Blaise's knee was touching it. Potter's green gaze flicked up to meet Draco's and Draco had to stop himself from grinning like a fool. Just for that second that their eyes met the dark boy was like an open book, his expression was hot with jealousy and Draco loved it.

Plan B looked as though it might work out then. Potter was clearly still interested if that look was anything to go by. Time to start putting the new plan into action he decided, and he might as well start now. The class were moving to stand, Snape had given them their instructions and the students were busy collecting ingredients and getting cauldrons on to heat. Draco moved swiftly as Potter headed for the ingredient store and fell into line behind him as they waited to collect the things they needed for the lesson from the small walk-in cupboard at the front of the class. As Potter reached up for something from a high shelf Draco pretended to stumble into him and clutched at Potter's shoulders for support, pressing his chest into Potter's shoulder blades and breathing hotly past that delectable ear he'd been admiring in History of Magic.

"So sorry Potter," he murmured his lips tantalizingly close to the other boy's neck, "how clumsy of me." He moved back slightly and removed his hands. Potter turned and stared at him, cheeks flushed, eyes vivid green behind his glasses. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. He pushed past Draco, their shoulders brushing and bolted back to the safety of the classroom. Draco smiled to himself as he collected the ingredients and strolled back to his table.

XOXOXOX

On Wednesday Harry hardly saw Malfoy other than in mealtimes. He tried not to look over at the Slytherin table but the temptation was too great. He caught Malfoy's grey eyes on him once or twice but they flicked quickly away each time. He was smiling and laughing with Blaise Zabini and Harry's gut twisted. The thought of Blaise touching Malfoy made him irrationally furious. It was ridiculous, he had no claim on Malfoy, yet when he'd seen that slimy fucker rubbing his leg against Malfoy's in potions he had wanted to hex Zabini into the middle of next week.

Thursday morning came around and Harry sat listlessly pushing his cornflakes around the bowl, with little actual interest in eating them. He had woken in the small hours with an embarrassingly wet and sticky patch in his pyjamas after dreaming of Malfoy's lips around his cock. He grimaced to himself as he watched his breakfast slowly turn to mush, _much like myself_ , he thought ruefully. He was a hopeless case.

That afternoon the Slytherins were scheduled for Quidditch practice directly before the Gryffindors. Harry was twitching with anticipation, knowing that he was likely to see Malfoy and quivering just at the mere thought of returning to the scene of their amazing encounter. He had changed in the Gryffindor dorms before heading to the pavilion, unable to trust his body not to betray him if he was stripped off when Malfoy walked in.

Harry was stuffing a change of clothes and his shower stuff into his locker when he heard the sounds of wet bare feet on the tiled floor. He turned to leave, and came face to face with Malfoy, still wet from the shower with just a white towel wrapped low around his slender hips. Harry eyes focused on a droplet of water as it ran down Malfoy's breast bone, his mouth went dry as it trickled slowly down and stopped at his navel. The urge to dart forward and lick it was overwhelming. Harry found his jaw clenching as he pulled his eyes up to meet clear, knowing, grey ones.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Harry suddenly realised Blaise was standing just behind Malfoy, putting a possessive hand on his pale shoulder and glaring at Harry.

"Oh leave him alone Blaise," Malfoy drawled, shrugging off the hand as if it was an annoying fly. "I'm used to people staring at me, they can't help themselves. Isn't that right Potter?" he quirked his lips at Harry teasingly.

"Oh sod off Malfoy," Harry mumbled, unable to muster up the usual aggressive tone he normally used when addressing the smug git. He moved quickly to pass them, squeezing carefully through the narrow archway to avoid any contact with Malfoy.

Harry flew atrociously that afternoon, and failed to catch the snitch once. He blamed Malfoy entirely and returned to the Gryffindor dorms in a foul mood. He couldn't decide whether Malfoy had been flirting with him or just taunting him. Either way it was equally infuriating and had left him even more sexually frustrated than before.

XOXOXOX

In History of Magic on Friday Draco pretended to take notes while he allowed his mind to dwell on Potter again. He had no doubt that Potter had the hots for him, that much had been blindingly obvious on Sunday afternoon. And since then, although it was clear that Potter was uncomfortable in his presence, he didn't think that Potter was actually regretting what had happened. The jealousy in his face over Zabini had been abundantly clear in Potions. That gave Draco hope that Potter would succumb to his charms. He just needed to figure out a way to get him on his own.

His eyes wandered to Potter who was seated in front of him as usual. Draco watched as he ran a hand through his chaotic hair, then reached for his quill and started fiddling with it again. He traced patterns on the back of his hand with the tip of the feather, then brought it up and ran it along the bridge of his nose and down to his lips. Draco held his breath as Potter ran the soft feather back and forth along his lower lip, seemingly lost in a daydream. Draco leaned forward over his desk, discreetly adjusting his robes which were tenting over his sudden erection. _Fucking hell_ , he needed to get Potter alone and do Very Dirty Things with him, the sooner the better.

XOXOXOX

The next morning Harry headed to the library with Hermione and Ron to get a head start on their homework. This was their usual Saturday morning routine. Hermione couldn't relax and enjoy the weekend unless she'd got at least two hours work under her belt so Harry and Ron pretended to humour her. Secretly they quite liked getting some work out of the way too but wild thestrals couldn't have dragged that admission out of the boys.

They trailed behind her grumbling as usual, laden down with heavy books until they reached their usual table, by the window in the main central space of the library with several other tables around it. Harry sat on one side with Ron and Hermione side by side facing him.

They had just got stuck into making notes for their latest Charms essay when Malfoy sauntered in with a pile of books under his arm and sat at the table next to them, behind Ron and Hermione, sitting facing Harry so that Harry had a clear view of him. Malfoy didn't acknowledge them and avoided Harry's eyes. Ron turned round at the noise of the scraping chair behind him and turned back quickly rolling his eyes in disgust, muttering something about _bloody ferrets_ under his breath.

Harry's concentration was shot to pieces by Malfoy's unexpected presence. He returned his eyes to the book in front of him but he could no longer take in anything that he was reading. He chanced a glance up and took in Malfoy's blonde hair which was positively gleaming in the sunlight that poured through the library window. His grey eyes were cast down over a book and Harry admired the surprising darkness of the lashes that swept down towards his cheeks.

With no warning Malfoy suddenly looked up and turned the full force of his luminous grey eyes on Harry, staring at him with shocking intensity. Harry's breath hitched and he found himself unable to look away, heart hammering so loudly in his chest he was amazed that his friends couldn't hear it. He was rescued by Hermione clearing her throat and his cheeks burned as he realised that she was looking at him speculatively, one eyebrow arching. He ignored her unspoken query and forced his eyes back to his books again, trying to slow his breathing.

A moment later he heard the scrape of Malfoy's chair and couldn't help looking up again to find Malfoy's eyes still fixed on him. He gave Harry a barely perceptible tilt of his head and flicked his eyes towards one of the long aisles separating the shelves of books, then moved slowly towards it with a smirk on his face. Harry was torn between indignation – _smug git, what on earth makes him think I'm going to follow him? –_ and hopeless excitement that made him squirm in his chair. Of course he was going to follow him; stalking Malfoy was something he'd always been rather good at.

Harry waited for a minute or two, hoping that his friends hadn't noticed the direction that Malfoy had taken and would assume that Harry just needed to find a book. He slid out of his seat, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans – his preferred attire for the weekend – and forced himself to walk slowly down the aisle that Malfoy had taken. The library at Hogwarts was huge and labyrinthine, and the aisles tended to get darker and dustier the further you wandered from the airy central space. After about twenty yards a strong hand reached out of a particularly dark and narrow side aisle, grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him firmly into the gloom.

Harry found himself pressed up against the bookcase with Malfoy's lips attached to his neck. He grabbed at his shoulders, instinctively trying to push him off, but then gasped and arched into Malfoy's embrace as his tongue traced a delicate path, licking its way up the angle of his jaw and around the shell of his ear. Harry whimpered as he felt heat rush to his groin and felt Malfoy's own hardness pressing firmly against him.

"So... have you missed me Potter?" Malfoy whispered wickedly into his ear, his hot breath making Harry shudder as he sucked on his earlobe and nibbled it with sharp teeth.

"Unf... ahh... _fuck!_ " was Harry's less than coherent response, his brain seemed to have temporarily relocated itself between his legs. He ground his cock helplessly against Malfoy's erection and clutched his hips in a grip that would almost certainly leave bruises. Malfoy chuckled and moved his mouth down to Harry's neck, nipping and sucking hard enough to mark the delicate skin just above the line of Harry's muggle T shirt.

"Much as I'd love to fuck you right here and now Potter..." he murmured into the sensitive skin of Harry's neck, "I think Granger and the Weasel might come rushing to your rescue when I make you shout my name." He finally moved his lips to Harry's, which parted wantonly to allow the Slytherin's tongue to slide between them as he moaned into the kiss. Finally Malfoy pulled back, and licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Meet me in the Charms classroom on the fifth floor in half an hour," his grey eyes seemed to be challenging Harry to refuse. Harry just nodded, unable to form any words. Malfoy searched his face for a moment, then released him and swept away without looking back.

Harry was glad of the shelves behind him holding him up; otherwise he wouldn't have trusted his legs to hold him. _Fucking hell_ , the power that Malfoy had over him was terrifyingly, sickeningly exciting. He leaned his head back against the books and closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to slow and waiting for his erection to subside. After imagining Dudley in his underpants for a few minutes he was just about okay to move. He strolled back out into the central space of the library, attempting nonchalance, and slid back into his seat.

Hermione looked up at him sharply with a frown and narrowed eyes, but he just shrugged and pretended to pore over the book in front of him again. His neck was still tingling and he belatedly remembered Malfoy sucking on it and surreptitiously moved his hand up to his neck to cover it, face flushing. Harry read the same sentence about twenty times without making any sense of it, then started to gather his books and belongings.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione's whispered voice was disapproving. "You've hardly got anything done."

"I'm feeling a bit rough actually," he replied. "Headache, I'm going to head out for a walk to see if some fresh air will clear it. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright mate," Ron looked slightly envious of Harry's escape. "See you at lunch."

Harry left, hurrying to Gryffindor Tower to dump his stuff, embarrassed by his own eagerness. But he didn't want to be late for his... _liaison_ with Malfoy. It hardly qualified as a date, but whatever the hell it was Harry definitely wanted to be there.

XOXOXOX

Draco cast a quick tempus charm; it was twenty five minutes since he'd left Potter panting in the library. His cock twitched at the memory of Potter's face, eyes dark with desire, red lips parted and wet with Draco's saliva. _Merlin_ , he wanted Potter so much it was like a kind of madness. He had never felt this so strongly before. It had been fun with Blaise and Theo and the sex was always good but with Potter it was something else entirely. The urge to claim and possess Potter was overwhelming. He wanted to make him want Draco just as badly, to make him lose control and scream his name.

Something leapt in Draco's chest when he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Potter entered swiftly and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He looked wary but his Gryffindor courage was obviously spurring him on. His cheeks were delightfully flushed and a red patch was clearly visible on the pale skin of his neck. _Mine_ , Draco's erection hardened at the sight of his mark on Potter.

Their eyes locked and Draco drew his wand, noticing a very slight flicker of alarm on Potter's face as he skilfully cast secure locking and silencing charms on the door.

"You can trust me Potter," he said, eyes still fixed on the green ones behind the steel frames of Potter's glasses. "I won't do anything that you don't want. I give you my word."

"OK," Potter relaxed slightly but didn't move from the door.

"So what do you want Potter?" Draco folded his arms and allowed his eyes to drop to the crotch of the other boy's trousers, smirking when he saw the significant bulge there. "Would you like me to tie you up this time? Do you trust me enough for that?" He was half joking, but Potter's eyes lit up as he blushed furiously and nodded.

Draco tried to conceal his surprise and rush of pleasure; he hadn't seriously expected that the Gryffindor would be prepared to give up control like this. He felt a rush of heat at the thought of it.

"OK Potter, undress and then lie down over here." His tone was commanding as he tried to hide his need. He waved his wand in a complicated movement and transfigured a desk into a large, thick sheepskin rug. Draco moved his wand again, muttering something under his breath and four thick metal rings appeared bolted to the floor, one at each corner of the rug.

"Impressive," Potter raised his eyebrows with a twitch of his lips and Draco grinned back feeling rather smug.

"I'm hoping that by the time you leave here I might have impressed you with more than just my magic," his eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Potter flushed again. The sight of him blushing did strange things to Draco's insides.

He watched as the dark boy moved closer, toeing off his tatty old trainers as he approached the rug. He lifted the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it up and off in one swift movement, revealing his torso to Draco's hungry gaze. His eyes roamed over Potter's slim, muscular chest. His skin was golden and his nipples were brown, very different to Draco's colouring. The sparse hair on his chest was dark, thickening into a twisting line on his flat belly that led down in a tempting trail towards the low waistband of his jeans. Potter's hands reached for the buttons at the fly. Draco had never appreciated muggle clothing before but there was something damned sexy about those buttons as Potter's fingers released them slowly, one by one.

Soon Potter was standing before him dressed only in boxer shorts which did little to cover his straining erection. His eyes met Draco's as he reached to push them over his hips and Draco's eyes dropped to admire his cock as it sprang free. It really was a lovely specimen, rising thickly from its nest of dark springy curls. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Potter moved to the rug and lay down on his back. Draco admired his poise, if he was nervous he was hiding it well but he was unable to hide his obvious arousal. The Gryffindor boy's cock was rock hard, lying against his belly, the thick vein on the underside clearly visible.

"Put your arms above your head," Draco ordered, feeling a thrill as Potter immediately complied, opening his arms out wide. "Good. Now spread your legs." Potter hesitated momentarily then slowly moved his legs until his thighs were parted and his feet were at the corners of the rug. Draco's cock ached at the sight of him spread out and waiting for his touch. "Last chance to back out Potter," his voice was light, but every fibre of his being was drawn tight with need, hoping that he wouldn't be denied.

"I'm ready Malfoy," Potter's voice was clear and determined. "What are you waiting for?"

XOXOXOX

"Incarcerous," the now familiar silky black cords flew from the tip of Malfoy's wand and wrapped themselves securely around Harry wrists and ankles, binding them tightly to the metal rings.

Harry tested the bonds and found that although they were firm and there would be no way that he could escape, they were surprisingly comfortable. The material had just enough give to ensure that they were soft on his limbs and didn't cut in, even when he pulled against them. He lay, body tense, his heart pounding, desperate for Malfoy's touch.

He bit his lip and watched the Slytherin, as he slid off his robes and tossed them over a nearby chair. Harry's eyes followed Malfoy's pale slender fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, revealing a stripe of skin only slightly darker than the white shirt that framed it. He shrugged the shirt off and tossed it aside, his muscles flexing gracefully as he did so. He bent to untie his shoes and slide them off, pulling off his socks too. Harry had never noticed how slim and perfect Malfoy's feet were. Everything about him seemed to be beautiful.

Wearing only his trousers now the blonde stood at Harry's feet, Harry's cock twitched and he could feel the sticky wetness of pre-come seeping into the line of hair below his navel. Still he waited, not willing to beg for Malfoy to put his hands on him.

Malfoy knelt between Harry's legs, still not touching any part of him, and reached into his pocket. Harry watched as he withdrew a jet black quill from his pocket and ran the soft feather across his fingers. Harry gasped and jerked a little in his bonds as Malfoy eyed him hungrily.

"You seem to have a bit of a thing for feathers Potter, if your little displays in History of Magic are anything to go by," his lips curled in a predatory smile.

He leaned forward, taking his weight on one arm, careful not to let any part of him touch Harry's needy cock, and ran the quill lightly down from between Harry's eyebrows to the tip of his nose. Then he moved it up to trace the shape of the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and down to run it softly over his lower lip. Harry parted his lips and tried to catch it but Malfoy was too quick for him. He moved it lower now, tracing the line of Harry's jaw, down across his neck to brush each collarbone in turn. Harry's breathing was fast now, his chest rising and falling, driven wild with desire by the ticklish touch of the feather on his skin. Malfoy circled each nipple, and teased the hardened tips, then continued down over Harry's belly in a zigzag line grazing each sensitive hipbone as he passed them.

Harry moaned and bucked his hips upwards in a futile effort to make contact with something, anything. Malfoy paused, his grey eyes burning, pupils blown with lust. Then painfully slowly and gently, the touch almost imperceptible, he drew the feather up the vein on the underside of Harry's twitching cock and swirled it around in the wetness at the head.

"Fuck!" Harry's hips jerked and he bit his lip, determined not to shame himself by coming at this first slight touch to his cock. Malfoy smirked at him, then dropped the quill and proceeded to retrace its path with his tongue until Harry was gasping and muttering incoherent combinations of _fuck yes_ and _more please now_.

"Merlin you look beautiful," Malfoy muttered pausing to look down at Harry, flushed and sweating beneath him. "I want to fuck you so much, would you let me do that Potter? Would you let me be your first?"

"Fuck yes... I _need_ to feel you inside me," Harry's voice was husky, "but not like this, untie me first. I want to be able to touch you too."

Malfoy moved immediately, and with a quick murmur and flick of his wand the bonds fell away. Harry reached for him as soon as his hands were free, pulling him down for a deep kiss, one hand sliding down his back and the other tangling into his hair. Harry was amazed again at how silky it was as it slid between his fingers in silken strands.

Impatient to feel Malfoy's cock against his own he brought his hands down and started tugging at the waistband of the blonde's trousers, feeling for the button and grinning with relief against Malfoy's lips when he found that he had a zip rather than button flies. With some awkward wriggling and clever footwork they managed to dispose of the Slytherin's trousers and boxers without breaking the kiss. Both boys groaned into each other's mouths as their cocks finally bumped and slid together, hard and wet.

Malfoy eventually drew back from Harry's lips and sat between his thighs, reaching for the pockets of his discarded trousers. He drew out a small vial and poured an oily substance into the palm of his hand. He coated his fingers with it and reached down to circle Harry's entrance with a gentle finger. He watched Harry carefully as he slowly increased the pressure and Harry gasped as he felt Malfoy's finger slip inside him. It felt weird, but _good_ weird. Malfoy paused as if seeking approval and Harry nodded, encouraging him to continue. Harry felt the finger probe deeper and withdraw a few times, then winced as Malfoy added a second finger, causing a burning stretching feeling that was a little uncomfortable.

"Is that OK?" Malfoy's face was taut with concentration as he worked his fingers carefully, twisting them inside. Harry nodded again; the stinging feeling was already subsiding.

"Yes, it's a bit uncomfortable but not too bad... _Merlin!_ " his eyes flew wide as Malfoy grazed something inside that felt all kinds of amazing.

"Good?" Malfoy grinned down at him looking rather pleased with himself.

"Yes... oh... _fuck!_ " he yelped and pushed down on Malfoy's fingers, needing more. Soon he was gasping and bucking his hips as the fingers slid slowly in and out of him in a tantalizing rhythm.

"I think you're ready," Malfoy reached for the oil again and slicked his cock. "It might sting a bit again though, but I'll be careful, just tell me if you need me to wait."

"OK," Harry bit his lip as Malfoy slowly pushed the head of his cock through his tight opening. It did sting again but the feeling was now familiar and Harry trusted that it would pass soon. Malfoy paused for a moment, allowing Harry to adjust to his size, then slowly pushed in a little further, then a little more, until finally he was fully inside. The feeling of fullness and stretching was incredible. Harry looked up, his eyes wide and saw the tension in Malfoy's jaw as he fought for control.

"Fuck... Potter... you're so tight," his voice was strained and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"It's OK, you can move," Harry put his hands on Malfoy's slim hips and gently encouraged him, to withdraw and push back in. He moved slowly at first but as Harry responded with sounds of pleasure and gasps of _yes_ and _more_ and _harder,_ he began to thrust in earnest. All discomfort was gone now, leaving only delicious friction and pure pleasure and a slow burning heat that started to build in Harry's belly.

"Merlin... _fuck_... Potter..." Harry realised that Malfoy was close, so he reached for his cock, knowing that a few strokes would be enough. He gripped his shaft and slid his hand once, twice, three times, running his thumb over the head. Then Malfoy's cock brushed that sensitive place inside him again and he arched his back and came, shooting hot sticky wetness between their chests and bellies. He felt Malfoy tense as he cried out and came too, cock throbbing and releasing deep in Harry's tight heat until he collapsed panting on Harry's chest.

"Fuck, Potter... that was... wow," the Slytherin murmured into his neck as his breathing evened out.

"You know, maybe you should try calling me Harry since you have your cock in my arse," Harry's voice was teasing, "I think the time for formalities are over don't you?" The blonde chuckled against Harry's skin.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, it would be too weird." He drew back and Harry felt a thrill at the unfamiliar warmth and amusement in the grey eyes. "Maybe if we have a few more sessions like this we might manage to graduate to first name terms eventually. What do you think?" He sounded hopeful.

"I think more of this sounds like a plan," Harry replied with a smile, and pulled him back down for another messy kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> **   
> **Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Word count: around 4200 for this chapter  
> **   
> **Summary: After their previous heated encounters Harry and Draco meet again and manage to come to an arrangement.**

_I am so fucked_ , Draco sighed gloomily as he stirred his second cup of coffee. Normally Sunday mornings were one of his favourite parts of the week, a time for relaxing and indulging in some light hearted banter over a leisurely breakfast at the Slytherin table. Today he was anything but relaxed, and had no appetite at all. The caffeine was helping wake him up after another restless night filled with dreams of green eyes and golden skin, but was also making him increasingly jittery and anxious.

He chanced a quick glance over at the Gryffindor table, and was strangely relieved to see that Potter was back in his usual place having been absent at both lunch and dinner yesterday. He was encouraged to note that he looked like death warmed up. He still managed to look attractive in a dishevelled well-fucked kind of a way – and he certainly had been, Draco reflected with a smirk of satisfaction. But the dark smudges under his eyes and the pallor of his cheeks, implied that he was as rattled as Draco by this _thing_ that was happening between them.

"What in Salazar's name is up with you darling?" Pansy's voice cut into his Potter related musings. "You look like utter shite."

"I do not," he glared. "Malfoy's never look like shite, I'm just tired that's all."

"Blaise been keeping you up late again has he?" she drawled back suggestively, "Honestly I don't know where you boys find all that energy for the ridiculous amount of bed hopping that seems to go on in your dorm."

She paused, and then raised her eyebrows as she was greeted by a stony silence. Draco felt his cheeks flush and was furious at his inability to control it. He felt Blaise's eyes boring into him from across the table and glanced up to meet his dark eyes defiantly.

"Not guilty Pansy," Blaise cut in smoothly, his dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he held Draco's gaze.

"Oho, like that then... off to pastures new? So who's the latest then Draco? Come on, spill." She regarded him questioningly over her coffee cup, eyes lighting up at the prospect of juicy gossip.

"Oh sod off you nosey bint," Draco snapped, tiredness and fraught nerves preventing him from maintaining his usual cool. He pushed his chair back in irritation with a sudden loud screech, causing heads to turn on nearby tables. He briefly met a clear green gaze from behind metal frames, but forced his eyes away and stalked off, needing to get away and be alone with the turmoil of his thoughts.

He left the castle, craving fresh air and solitude, and walked swiftly, the dewy grass catching on the hems of his trousers and dampening them around his heels. It was a cool morning but clear, with the promise of warmth later when the sun rose higher in the sky. Draco found himself heading for the lake, then took the path that curved around the water's edge, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the castle as possible.

As he walked he allowed the rhythmic, repetitive movement to soothe him and enjoyed the respite from his obsessive thoughts. He focused only on the sound of bird song, and the feel of the ground beneath his feet and the cool air on his cheeks. When he reached the far side of the lake he was breathing quickly from the exertion and feeling pleasantly warm despite the chill of the air. He headed up into a copse of trees that sloped up from the shore and found a comfortable spot, nestled between the roots of a large beech tree. His vantage point afforded him a perfect view of the lake, and would ensure that he would see anyone approaching from the direction of Hogwarts. He settled down, confident that he could enjoy the morning tranquillity undisturbed for a while at least.

He leaned his head back and looked up at the chinks of blue sky peeping through the startling acid green of the beech leaves above him. He found himself comparing them to the softer green of Harry's eyes. _Fuck no, Potter's eyes, when did he start thinking of him as Harry?_ He clenched his fists and heaved a sigh of exasperation. It was bad enough that he was measuring the greenness of leaves using Potter's eyes as a yard stick at all. Merlin, there was no hope for him.

Realising that he was clearly incapable of not thinking about Potter, he resigned himself to it, but decided to try a new approach. Draco was analytical by nature and prided himself on his ability to take a step back from a tricky situation and think it through objectively.

 _OK... So I have the hots for Potter in a big way, and it seems to be reciprocated_.

That was clear enough, the fierce attraction between them was undeniable and it wasn't going away. Draco's hope that shagging Potter might get him out of his system had been well and truly dashed. He wanted him again. He wanted him soon, and he had an unsettling feeling that any number of times might not be enough. On the plus side he was pretty confident by now that Potter would be as keen as he was to meet again and take things further. He allowed himself a moment's indulgence, recalling the shockingly trusting way that Potter had given himself to Draco yesterday. He felt himself harden at the memory of Potter spread out before him, so vulnerable but brave and determined. _Typical Bloody Gryffindor_ , but he couldn't help his lips from curling in a smile as warmth flooded through him.

 _So, we both want more. So what's the problem?_

He sighed. There were so many reasons that any sort of relationship between him and Potter was a Bad Idea he didn't know where to begin. Really he could have done with making a list at this point – Draco liked lists – but as he didn't have any parchment on him he would have to keep it all in his head for now.

Potter was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. Their friends hated each other. Hell, until some unspecified point during the last very confusing week, he and Potter had hated each other. He didn't know exactly how he felt about Potter now, but he knew he couldn't call it hate anymore. You couldn't hate someone who allowed you to tie them up and... His cock throbbed at the thought of what the Gryffindor had let him do.

His parents would have a fit if they found out that he was involved with Harry Potter. They didn't even know he was gay; they were still expecting him to marry some eminently suitable pure blood and produce a little Malfoy heir. He was going to cross that particular bridge when it came to it, having no intention of going along with that plan, but he was not ready to deal with the fallout yet. By and large the wizarding community was fairly supportive of same sex unions. There were even magical ways and means of producing biological offspring in a homosexual marriage... however Draco was pretty damn sure that his parents would never see Potter as a suitable match.

He laughed aloud slightly hysterically at the turn his thoughts were taking. For fuck's sake he only wanted to shag Potter, not bloody marry him. But the fact remained that his life would become rather difficult if his parents found out about any connection between him and The Boy Who Lived, no matter how casual.

Potter didn't have any parents to disapprove and his godfather, Sirius Black had died last year. However since then he had been practically, if not legally, adopted by the Weasley clan. Draco rolled his eyes. The ginger hordes were hardly going to be keen on the idea of their precious Harry Potter being involved with the likes of him. Not to mention what Dumbledore and Hagrid would think, and all the other adults who were involving in protecting the bloody boy wonder. Draco groaned aloud in frustration and tugged angrily as his usually perfect hair.

 _So, to sum up..._

He wanted Potter – and was pretty sure that Potter wanted him, but there were about a million reasons why them being together was a Bad Idea. Draco tried and failed to think of a single reason why he and Potter were a good idea, other than that he wanted it. He wanted Potter fiercely, almost painfully, like a knife twisting in his gut. He realised that he had been holding his breath and released it with a puff.

There was nothing else for it. He was going to have to talk to Potter, to actually have a conversation with him. He shuddered. The thought of attempting to talk about this _thing_ with Potter made him feel sick with nerves and embarrassment – _when did he become such a fucking Hufflepuff?_ But the thought of just allowing it to stop and fizzle out was worse. Terrifyingly he realised that he was already in too deep, and he needed to find out if he and Potter could come to some agreement about this... whatever the fuck it was... that was evolving between them. He had to find a time when he could speak to Potter alone, the sooner the better. He pushed himself up and hurried back to the castle.

XOXOXOX

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, hunched morosely over his total fail of a Charms essay again. He had barely made any progress on it over the weekend, yesterday had been a total write off. After Malfoy had interrupted him and they had met in the empty classroom – harry shivered with longing – he had been utterly unable to concentrate on anything. He had retreated to Gryffindor Tower and hadn't dared venture out, even for meals. He had stuck with his excuse of feeling a bit rough and taken to his bed, persuading Ron to bring him up food from lunch and dinner, but refusing to go to the sick bay for just a headache.

Truthfully he was afraid of coming face to face with Malfoy and not knowing how to respond to him. When their eyes had met at breakfast as Malfoy stormed out he had felt weak with longing and had to resist the crazy impulse to run after him and see if he was alright. Harry felt as if his life was a jigsaw puzzle that had been carefully and painstakingly completed, but then some careless person had come along and dashed a hand through it and now all the pieces were jumbled in a chaotic mess. Nothing made sense anymore. Did he still hate Malfoy? Did Malfoy still hate him? How was he supposed to act around him now? He sighed heavily and crossed out yet another mucked up sentence, ignoring Hermione's disapproving tut from across the table.

"Harry, what on earth is wrong with you?" she sounded exasperated. "If you're still feeling ill you should go to see Madame Pomfrey and get a sick note, then Flitwick will give you an extension on the essay."

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry tried not to snap. He knew that Hermione had his best interests at heart but he just wished she would butt out sometimes. He had no wish to explain what was really bothering him. "I have until Thursday anyway and I'm sure I can get it done by then."

"Well you don't look fine," she studied him carefully. "Honestly Harry you're awfully pale and you look shattered."

"I'll be fine. I just need a decent night's sleep." He looked back at his notes to avoid her eyes. Hermione was too perceptive by half and her scrutiny was making him uncomfortable.

Harry got back to work, or the half arsed attempt that currently passed for work while all he could actually think about was bloody Malfoy. After another half an hour or so of toil, and adding a pathetic two inches of writing to his scroll he admitted defeat. He needed to go and find Malfoy, the uncertainty was killing him. He needed to speak to the blonde and get some answers about what he actually wanted from Harry... but above all he needed to touch him and taste him; to smell his skin and feel him under his hands. The Slytherin was like a drug to Harry and he had to have more.

He muttered his excuses to Hermione and headed for the boys dormitory. It was currently deserted, much to his relief, he was getting fed up of people telling him he looked crap and asking if he was okay. He sat on the edge of his bed, pulled the Marauder's Map from his bedside drawer and tapped it with his wand, muttering the familiar incantation that would make it reveal its secrets.

He scanned the map carefully, watching the dots that represented every person within the walls and grounds of Hogwarts. Harry grinned to himself as he found the name that he was searching for and felt his heart quicken in anticipation. There he was – Draco Malfoy, a small dot currently crossing the courtyard and entering the main hall. Harry was relieved to see that he was alone, he set off quickly, map in hand, hoping that he might manage to intercept Malfoy somewhere quiet.

He sped through the corridors that led from Gryffindor tower, keeping his eyes on the map. He had expected Malfoy to be heading for the Slytherin dungeons at this time of day but that didn't appear to be the case. He paused for a moment and watched carefully as the dot moved. It seemed to be heading in his direction. That was unusual; the Slytherins rarely frequented the corridors close to Gryffindor house. He watched as the dot ascended another staircase and realised he was close now, just around a couple of corners in a dark section of corridor near some rarely-used classrooms and a few storage cupboards. The Malfoy dot stopped and then appeared to move back and forth retracing the same path. Harry's brow furrowed as he realised that Malfoy must be pacing up and down. _Interesting_ , why would the blonde be lurking alone in a corridor so close to Gryffindor Tower? Unless maybe he was looking for someone, Harry grinned, suddenly hopeful.

Harry rolled the map up and tucked it into his pocket, made sure that he was totally covered by the invisibility cloak, and started moving again. He walked swiftly and silently until he could hear the sounds of feet moving repetitively, echoing in the quiet corridor. He crept around the last corner then stopped, enjoying the rare opportunity to study Malfoy without fear of discovery.

The blonde was indeed pacing and looking uncharacteristically agitated. He was muttering under his breath, but Harry couldn't catch the words. He paused occasionally to scan the length of the corridor and listen for the sounds of anyone approaching. Harry admired the grace of his movements and the pallor of his skin which practically glowed in the dim light. Malfoy finally stopped, leaned against the stone wall and looked down at his feet. He ran long-fingered hands through his silky hair, sighing aloud.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he threw his head back against the wall in frustration and clenched his eyes shut.

Harry stepped back around the corner so he would be out of Malfoy's sight and let the cloak slip from his shoulders. He quickly bundled it into a pocket, then moved silently back into Malfoy's line of vision. He took a deep breath, screwed up his courage and spoke.

"Looking for someone Malfoy?" The Slytherin gasped and his pale cheeks flushed pink. Harry had never seen him look so flustered, it suited him.

"Oh! Potter... I... um..." he trailed off as Harry approached softly until he was face to face with Malfoy, close enough to touch.

Malfoy's eyes were dark in the dim light with just a slim curve of silver circling his pupils. He stared at Harry, his breath shaky, looking almost fearful. Harry felt a pulse of blood rush to his groin as Malfoy's lips parted slightly, his eyes still fixed on Harry's as though unable to look away. Harry felt his hand move as though compelled, he wasn't conscious of controlling the movement. He brought his fingertips up to brush a stray lock of pale hair away from Malfoy's temple and allowed the pad of his thumb to graze the pale cheek. Malfoy gasped, the sound shocking in the silence of the corridor and Harry found his hand sliding round to the back of the blonde's neck as he pulled him slowly forward until their lips met.

The kiss was tentative at first, Harry felt as though he was asking for something as his lips ghosted over Malfoy's, their hot breath mingling. He allowed just the tip of his tongue to slide along Malfoy's lower lip and felt a thrill as the lips parted and their tongues touched. The kiss deepened as Malfoy's hands came up to clutch and twine in his hair, pulling him closer until their bodies were locked together. They moaned into each other's mouths as their already hard cocks were trapped between them by the movement. Harry gave himself up to the kiss, exploring Malfoy's mouth with his tongue and sliding one hand down to clutch a hip, pulling the blonde even closer. He whined in protest as Malfoy turned his head and freed a hand to push frantically at Harry's chest.

"Wait... Potter!" his voice was unsteady and breathless.

"Don't want to," Harry growled sliding his tongue along the Slytherin's jaw to his neck and nipping to show his disapproval.

Malfoy hissed then sighed in pleasure as Harry's tongue soothed the sore spot and moved towards his earlobe. "Fuck... please... I..."

"Mmm, yes... fuck, good idea," Harry murmured into heated silky skin. "Merlin, I want you so much... I can't stop thinking about you." He ground his cock into Malfoy's hardness eliciting a whimper.

"It's just... oh fuck Potter," his voice was frustrated. "I just wanted to talk to you!"

This was so surprising that Harry paused and removed his mouth, looking at Malfoy with a puzzled frown, suddenly worried that he had misread the situation.

"Um... really? You only want to talk?" he searched Malfoy's face. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted this too..." he tailed off uncertain.

"No you idiot," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I think it's pretty bloody obvious that I want _this_ as much as you do." He pushed his erection into Harry's for emphasis. "It's just that I think there are a few things we need to discuss. You know... terms and conditions if this is going to be a regular occurrence." His voice was hopeful.

Harry felt relief rush through him and he grinned until Malfoy smiled tentatively back.

"OK, how about we finish this first and talk afterwards?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Only I don't know about you, but I don't find a raging hard on helps me to be very articulate."

"Fair point," Malfoy sniggered. "Although I'm not sure this corridor is an ideal location unless we want an audience."

"Come on then," Harry pulled him by the hand to a door a little way along in the stone wall. "It's a bit cramped but at least we won't be disturbed."

He opened the door and dragged Malfoy into a large broom cupboard. It had a few shelves at the back and some ancient looking brooms and mops were propped against one wall.

"Potter – what the fuck?" Malfoy protested looking uneasy, "It's horribly dusty in here and probably full of spiders." He winced as his leg brushed against a bucket on the floor.

"Seriously, you're scared of spiders?" Harry chuckled, "don't worry, I'll protect you."

He leaned against the small bit of free wall that was available beside the door and parted his legs, pulling Malfoy between them and then reached to pull the door shut. He silenced the continuing noises of protest with another fierce kiss, grinning with satisfaction as he felt the other boy surrender, his lips parting beneath Harry's with a sigh.

The darkness of the broom closet meant that Harry couldn't see Malfoy at all, but all his other senses seemed to be heightened as if to compensate. His fingers could feel every strand of Malfoy's silky hair as they tangled in the length of it. His other hand pulled his shirt free and slid up to find warm, smooth flesh. Harry suppressed a moan as Malfoy lowered his lips to lick and suck at his neck and felt hands clench on his arse, grinding their erections together.

"Oh fuck... more... I need..." Harry gasped incoherently, reaching between them to fumble with robes and trousers, opening and revealing heated flesh, slippery with want.

He freed both their cocks as Malfoy worked on shirt buttons and teased Harry's nipples with his eager tongue, hissing into his chest as Harry's hand closed around him. Harry felt hot lips and warm breath back against his mouth and a hand wrapping around his own leaking erection. Their gasps mingled as they both started to move in an awkward, slightly jolting rhythm.

They were a little hampered their proximity but Harry didn't care. Just the feeling of Malfoy's hand moving over his cock, and the scent of their arousal in the confined space was enough to make him impossibly harder. He knew he wasn't going to last long and sped up the movement of his hand, enjoying the sensual slide of smooth slick skin over hardness and heat.

He whimpered as a thumb swept over the sensitive head of his cock and whispered against Malfoy's lips, "Oh... Merlin... I'm so close."

An answering gasp of "ohhh... me too... now..." was all it took and Harry came with a hoarse cry, feeling hot wetness flood over both of their hands. He felt Malfoy follow him, just seconds after, adding his own sticky release to the glorious mess between them.

Harry collapsed back exhausted, letting the wall take his weight, feeling the other boy sag against him, breath hot against his cheek and neck, as their cocks slowly softened in now-gentle grips.

Eventually Harry pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning spell, making Malfoy shiver at the sudden chill. "Sorry," he apologised with a chuckle. "I should have warned you." They rearranged their haphazard clothing and wordlessly returned to their casual embrace.

Malfoy chuckled. "You're very distracting Potter, I barely thought about spiders."

"I should hope so," Harry smiled into soft, surprisingly sweet-smelling hair. "So anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" He waited, feeling suddenly awkward and grateful for the darkness that surrounded them.

"Well," Malfoy's voice was light but there was tension beneath the surface. "You obviously can't stay away from me..." Harry snorted but didn't deny it, allowing him to continue.

"And even though this thing between us is ridiculously fucked up..." he hesitated again then spoke in a muttered rush. "I'd like to keep seeing you, if you're agreeable?"

The choice of words made Harry's lips quirk, both at their strange formality, and at the incongruity of hearing them come from his one time nemesis. "Malfoy, are you asking me out?" he asked. "I just want to be clear on this."

There was a tense silence and a barely perceptible murmur of "I suppose," soft against the crook of his neck.

Harry felt something warm and tingly flood through him and he tightened his arms around Malfoy. "You mentioned conditions?"

"Well, I think it would be best if we kept this little arrangement to ourselves," Malfoy's voice was serious now. "If it got out that we were... you know... it would cause no end of hassle for both of us."

Harry nodded. "I guess you're right, it's easier this way." Then he snorted "well – maybe not this _exact_ way, less spiders and more light would be preferable, but I agree in principle."

Malfoy chuckled, "so that's a yes then?"

"Yes, except I have one condition of my own," Harry said. "I know it will be weird at first, but when we're on our own I'd prefer it if you called me Harry, and I'd like to call you Draco." The name felt unfamiliar and strange on his lips, but he liked the feel of it.

"I think I can live with that... Harry," Harry smiled as he heard his given name spoken in Draco's light drawl for the first time. "Now please can we get out of this sodding broom cupboard? I swear I can feel things crawling on me."

Harry laughed and cracked the door open quietly, peering out carefully hoping that the corridor was empty. There was no one to be seen and both boys emerged, blinking in the comparative brightness, brushing dust and cobwebs off their own and each other's clothes.

"So... can I see you tonight?" Harry asked hesitantly turning to face Draco, relieved when he immediately grinned and nodded. Emboldened Harry continued, "I know a place we can go. Can you meet me in the corridor near the History of Magic classroom by the rusty suit of armour at nine?"

"OK," Draco pulled Harry in for a thorough kiss until their cheeks were flushed and breathing ragged.

"Stop it or I'll drag you back into that cupboard for another round," Harry threatened pulling away with a smirk. "You go on ahead. I'll hang back for a few minutes so no one sees us together."

"I'll see you later Harry," Draco's smile was radiant and nearly took Harry's breath away. Then he turned and stepped away.

"Bye Draco." Harry watched him go, lips curving in a secret smile, wondering what on earth he had got himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Little Tied Up Part 4  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> **   
> **Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Word count: around 4200 for this chapter  
> **   
> **Summary: Harry and Draco's first 'date night', developing relationship, fluff and smut**

Harry returned to Gryffindor house feeling very bouncy. He headed straight for the showers to wash away the dust from the cupboard, and the slight sticky remnants of his latest run in with the Slytherin. Cleaning charms were all very well, but they could only do so much.

Back in his dormitory he stood before the mirror, doing his best to tame his wayward spikes of hair. He met his own green eyes in the mirror and was amazed at the improvement in his appearance. The skin beneath his eyes was still shadowed from lack of sleep, but there was colour in his cheeks now and his eyes were bright. He felt a secret flush of warmth bloom in his chest as he looked at his reflection, the knowledge of his secret making his body tingle.

He spent the rest of the morning trying not to grin like an idiot, but he was finding it very difficult to suppress the huge happy smile that kept trying to creep across his features whenever he let his mind wander to Malfoy. _Draco_ , he corrected himself, lips twitching again.

At lunch he chatted with his friends, focusing on the lively conversation at the Gryffindor table, in an attempt to resist the urge to keep looking over to search for a blonde head amongst the Slytherins. Part of him was desperate to catch Draco's eye, but he didn't trust himself to hide his emotions if he did. He was wound so tightly already, feeling a strange manic combination of excitement, desire and something akin to joy that wanted to burst out of him.

"You look much better Harry," Hermione studied him thoughtfully. "Did you go to see Madam Pomfrey in the end?"

Harry smiled at her. "No I didn't," he replied. "The headache has just passed now thankfully, I thought it would go away on its own eventually."

"You might finally manage to finish that essay then," she sipped at her pumpkin juice. "Do you want to go to the library this afternoon?"

He rolled his eyes, "you're such a slave driver... I suppose I should though."

Harry would really have rather devoted his afternoon to more pleasurable pursuits like flying, or even just catching up on some sleep. However it occurred to him that if he got the pesky essay done and dusted, then he would have more time on his hands during the rest of the week for _other things_. He hoped that these other unspecified things might involve a certain Slytherin.

He chanced a quick glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco's eyes were down, but as Harry looked at him he raised a forkful of food to his mouth. Harry watched as his lips parted and wrapped around the fork, at that moment silver eyes flicked up and met his stare. One pale eyebrow arched almost imperceptibly, and then Draco looked away again. A rush of powerful desire surged through Harry and he felt his cock harden. He quickly returned his attention to his own meal as his cheeks flushed with heat and he surreptitiously adjusted himself under the table.

He hurried the rest of his meal, not daring to try and catch Draco's eyes again. As it was, his erection still barely subsided enough for him to leave the great hall without attracting attention.

XOXOXOX

Harry spent the best part of the afternoon in the library, under Hermione's watchful eye. She had finished her Charms essay already but, as usual, she had more homework than the rest of them as she took more classes. She sat and worked on her arithmancy problems, pausing occasionally to help Harry when needed.

Harry managed to finally produce the required number of inches on the scroll for Professor Flitwick, it even just about made sense. It would have to do; he wasn't going to rewrite it. It was a minor miracle he'd managed to finish it in the first place, with all the distractions of the last week.

Back in the Gryffindor dormitory Harry suddenly felt ready to collapse. There were a couple of hours until dinner and he was exhausted. He had barely slept all week and decided to try and have a quick nap before the evening, not wanting to fall asleep on Draco later. He was hoping that he'd need plenty of energy too, he grinned to himself.

He drew the thick red curtains around his four poster bed and cast a locking and silencing spell. He knew that he would be unable to sleep unless he took care of his cock, which had been half hard ever since the eye meet with Draco over lunch. He sighed in relief as he wrapped his hand around his hardness and was quickly gasping and panting out his release. A quick cleaning charm dealt with the resulting mess. He just remembered in time to set a tempus alarm to wake him for dinner before his heavy eyes closed, and his body relaxed into a dreamless sleep.

The soft buzzing woke him what felt like only minutes later, but he knew he had been asleep for over an hour. He waved his wand to stop the noise and yawned and stretched. Only the thought of his rendezvous with Draco stopped him from forgetting about dinner, and going back to sleep until morning. He lay for a moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his bed and allowed the smile that had been lurking at the corners of his mouth all day to spread across his face.

"Fuck me. I've got a date tonight with _Draco Fucking Malfoy!_ " He laughed aloud, safe in the knowledge that no one could hear him. As the wave of elation passed through him he took a deep breath and sat up, straightening his clothes and cancelled the silencing and locking spells. He opened his curtains to find the dormitory was empty.

He found Ron and Hermione in the common room along with several other Gryffindors.

"Is anyone ready to come down to dinner?" Harry asked "I'm starving."

"Oh yeah, me too mate," said Ron, unfolding his lanky body from the battered leather sofa.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "When are you ever _not_ hungry Ron?"

"Mm, fair point," he conceded with a bashful grin. "Come on then, let's make a move."

As they approached the entrance to the great hall Harry felt Ron stiffen beside him and huff in disgust.

"Ugh, here come the Slytherins gits crawling up from their dungeon. I wish they'd bloody well stay there and rot."

Harry felt a spike of anxiety and raised his eyes to see Draco approaching, flanked as usual by Zabini with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson bringing up the rear. Harry saw a momentary flash of warm recognition in the pale grey eyes. Then the shutters came swiftly down, and Draco's lip curled in the habitual sneer that he had always reserved for Harry and his friends.

"Well if it isn't the Boy Who Lived and his pathetic sidekicks. You're looking particularly ginger today Weasel, it actually hurts to look at you." The acid tone was utterly convincing. Ron spluttered and searched desperately for a comeback.

Harry felt strangely impressed. He supposed that Draco hadn't changed his opinion of Ron, which probably helped him to act like such a git. He pulled himself together and pasted a scowl on his face. If Draco could manage to play the part so admirably then he wasn't going to let the side down.

"Oh sod off you pasty git," he threw back at the blonde and then turned to Ron. "Come on, let's go and eat before this slimy lot ruin our appetites."

He met Draco's icy grey stare and tension crackled between them. With shock Harry suddenly realised that he was becoming aroused by the confrontation. He turned quickly and marched into the great hall to hide his flushed cheeks from his companions and the Slytherins. He hurried to the Gryffindor table and threw himself into his seat, hoping that no one had noticed the growing bulge in his trousers. He sighed heavily; this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped if his own cock kept giving him away.

XOXOXOX

After dinner Harry had a couple of hours to kill before going to meet Draco. He lounged around in the Gryffindor common room, chatting with his friends for a while. Then, as the time for their meeting approached, he went up and pocketed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. They were invaluable tools when sneaking around Hogwarts at night and Harry had a feeling that he might be coming back rather late.

He slipped out through the portrait hole without a word to anyone, deciding it was easier not to scrabble around for an excuse. After all, his friends were used to him sneaking around at night so he didn't think it would attract too much attention if he got back late.

He hurried through the dark corridors, mounting excitement rushing through him at the thought of seeing Draco again. It had only been a few hours but he was already longing for his touch and was looking forward to some proper time together without fear of discovery – and with less dust and cobwebs of course.

As he rounded the last corner, he found Draco there waiting for him outside the History of Magic Classroom. He was leaning languidly against the wall. The fading evening light from a narrow window high above made his delicate face all angles and shadows. His pale hair gleamed almost silver in the twilight. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he thought how incredibly, ridiculously beautiful he looked. _And he's mine_.

Draco lifted his head as Harry approached and grinned at him.

"Hey you," he pulled Harry in and their lips met in a deep kiss. Hands tangled into hair and breathing quickened. Then he drew back and frowned. "It felt really weird being horrible to you earlier, I didn't like it." He paused and grinned. "It worked though, no one suspected anything."

Their lips locked again and parted, tongues sliding together and bodies pressing close until both boys were hard and gasping for breath.

Harry pulled away. "Not here... I want to be somewhere safe, where we can have time to really do this properly."

He pulled Draco by the hand and headed for a nearby staircase. They ran quickly up several flights until they reached the seventh floor and turned down a long corridor. Draco's eyes lit up as he realised where Harry was taking him.

"The Room of Requirement, of course, that's brilliant!"

"Glad you approve," Harry beamed at him, "now hold on... I need to concentrate."

Still holding Draco's hand firmly he walked them along the featureless stone wall once, then turned and passed back, frowning in concentration. They turned once more and retraced their steps again, then Harry grinned in satisfaction as the stone wall finally shimmered and morphed into a large wooden door, with a heavy metal ring shaped handle.

Harry reached out and grasped the cold metal, turning it carefully and the door creaked open. They paused quickly to make sure no one could see them enter, once they were sure that the coast was clear they slipped into the room and pulled the door closed behind them.

Both boys looked around the room with awe. The huge space was lit by hundreds of candles that floated above their heads casting a warm glow. The walls were lavishly decorated with swathes of deep blue velvet, and a plush gold carpet lay beneath their feet. The ceiling was charmed to look like a real night sky dotted with stars. In the centre of the room was an enormous four poster bed made up with white sheets, and a mound of fluffy white pillows.

Draco cleared his throat. "Bloody hell, it looks like a Ravenclaw's wet dream in here... or maybe a Hufflepuff's given the romantic lighting." His voice was light and teasing but his lips curved in a genuine smile and his hand gripped Harry's a little harder.

"Uh... yeah," Harry ran his spare hand through his hair a little awkwardly. "Maybe I've overdone it just a tad." He turned to meet Draco's eyes.

"I'm just kidding Harry. It's perfect – really." Draco reached for his other hand and pulled him close, Harry felt breathless as the silver eyes darkened with need. "Now what are we waiting for?"

Harry closed the gap between their lips and they kissed slowly, as hands slipped robes from shoulders and undid buttons. The kiss became deeper and more searching as shirts were pushed off and slid to the floor. Harry murmured his approval as Draco's lips found their way to his neck, and he felt hands tug at the fastenings of his trousers. He moved his hands to undo Draco's too, and let out a moan as he felt the hardness beneath the fabric.

Harry started to move, Draco's lips still attached to his neck, nibbling deliciously. He backed the blonde towards the gigantic bed and pushed him back on it, standing over him for a moment enjoying the flush staining the pale skin and the very visible bulge under green silk boxers where his trousers lay open. Draco gazed up at him, eyes stormy and lips parted.

"Fuck," Harry whispered. "I want you so much."

"Then have me... I'm yours." Draco's voice was tight with need.

Fighting for self control, worried that he would shame himself by coming before he even got out of his trousers, Harry slowly removed both of their shoes and socks. He paused again, and then reached for Draco's remaining clothing and pulled trousers and boxers down in one swift movement allowing the rigid cock to spring free.

Harry's mouth watered as he saw shiny wetness smearing onto the pale belly, glistening in the dim light of the room. He pulled his wand from his pocket and tossed it onto the bed, then removed his own trousers and pants. He kicked them off his feet and crawled over his lover, encouraging him back until they lay in the middle of the bed.

Harry leaned down and claimed his lips in an urgent, heated kiss. Moans and murmurs of pleasure mingled in their mouths as their cocks slid together. Harry explored his Slytherin's torso with stroking hands and brushing fingers, Draco arched into him and slid his hands down Harry's back and teased the crack of his arse. Harry tore his lips away from Draco's and reached for his wand.

"Accio lube," he panted. Draco raised an eyebrow as a bottle appeared from thin air and flew into his hand. "It's the room of requirement isn't it?" Harry grinned smugly. "And this is _definitely_ a requirement." He waved the bottle at Draco.

Draco smirked back at him. "Indeed it is. So come on then, can you remember what I taught you?"

"Oh fuck yes," Harry's eyes were intense and hungry. "I remember every incredible detail."

He moved back, and pushed Draco's lean thighs wide so he could kneel between them. Draco sprawled beneath him; offering himself so casually and willingly that Harry felt overwhelmed. He uncorked the bottle and slicked his hand and fingers. He took Draco's cock in his other hand and the Slytherin stifled a whimper at the contact, white teeth teasing his lower lip as he watched Harry's hand move over his hot flesh.

Harry brought his other hand down and gently explored Draco's entrance with the tip of a finger. It felt so impossibly tight. He circled gently in time with the rhythm of his hand on Draco's cock, afraid that he would hurt him if he pushed inside. He watched as his lover's skin flushed and sticky liquid leaked into the pale line of hair on his stomach.

"Oh... more please, I want to feel you..." he moaned, meeting Harry's eyes. "It's OK"

Gritting his teeth and trying to keep a hold on his own tenuous self-control, Harry wiggled his finger gently, and felt Draco bear down and push as his finger slipped inside. Harry gasped at the sensation of heat gripping him. Draco moaned aloud and his cock twitched. Harry felt a pulse of wetness seep from his own cock which was now aching for contact again. He concentrated on the movement of his hand and fingers. Encouraged by Draco's obvious pleasure, he added another finger and curled them upwards, remembering how that had felt to him. He brushed against something inside and Draco arched and clenched his fists, twisting them into the white sheets.

"Merlin... yes... fuck... I'm so close. I want your cock inside me now. Please!"

The urgency in his tone was intense, Harry marvelled at the way he was coming apart beneath his hands. Realising that Draco couldn't wait, and desperate to come himself, he slicked his cock with more of the slippery lubricant and lined himself up at Draco's entrance. Silver eyes met green and locked together as Harry slid slowly into Draco's tight heat.

Harry's world closed in around him until nothing existed for him but Draco. All that mattered was the glowing silver of his eyes, the bruising grip of his hands on Harry's hips and the impossibly tight heat that surrounded his cock. Draco was muttering incoherently, _more, fuck, Harry, feels amazing, please more..._ Harry pushed gently until he was all the way inside and bit his lip, fighting the urge to come. He withdrew and slid back in carefully, reaching to stroke Draco's cock making him cry out as he circled his thumb over the tip. Harry found a rhythm, marvelling at the sensation of his cock sliding in and out. He felt the tension building deep inside him. _Now Draco please, now, come for me_.

He tightened his grip and moved his hand faster, staring into silver eyes that were now almost eclipsed by huge pupils, black with need. Draco tensed and cried out, his body taut like a bowstring as he spilled his hot release over Harry's hand and his own stomach, while Harry's name fell from his lips.

"Fuck... Draco... ohh,"

The deliciousness of Draco's arse pulsating around his cock triggered Harry's orgasm. Heat crashed through him like a tidal wave as he thrust erratically and emptied himself into Draco, and collapsed on the pale chest with a final groan of satisfaction.

They lay in silence, Harry could feel the rise and fall of Draco's chest beneath his cheek and hear the slowing beat of his heart. He felt gentle fingers wind into his hair and stroke, teasing at the strands. He smiled against warm damp skin and pulled back to press a lazy kiss on the underside of Draco's jaw, then returned his head to that comfortable spot on his chest. He felt his eyelids start to droop, and could no longer fight the exhaustion brought on by a week of crap sleep and some mind-blowing sex.

XOXOXOX

The chill on Harry's back woke him, his front was deliciously warm as he was still wrapped around Draco like blanket, but his arse was getting cold from the lack of bedcovers. He reluctantly untangled himself and moved to reach his wand. He smiled as the sleeping Slytherin made a small noise of distress and reached to try and pull him back into his arms.

Harry cast a tempus charm and was horrified to realise that it was five in the morning. He had thought they'd only been asleep for an hour or so.

"Draco," he spoke quietly, touching his chest lightly, hating to wake him. "It's late; we're going to have to get back to our houses."

The blonde opened a sleepy grey eye and pouted. "But it's so comfortable here, I don't want to move."

Harry grinned. "I know, me neither, but it's nearly morning and I'm sure we will have been missed. It will be getting light already."

Draco sighed heavily and sat up, running a hand through his unusually messy hair.

"Bed head suits you, you know," Harry smirked. "I love the freshly-fucked look on you, but maybe that's only because it's me who's done the fucking."

"My hair always looks good," Draco sniffed. "I just happen to prefer a more groomed style than some others I could mention." He eyed Harry's hair disapprovingly.

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly and reached for his wand, casting a cleaning charm on the dried sticky mess of their bellies.

"Gah! A little warning would be nice!" Draco grimaced as the chill made him shiver.

Harry just grinned and silenced his grumbling with a kiss. The Slytherin was soon distracted, and eventually Harry pulled away leaving them both panting and hard. Draco whimpered and leaned back in for more.

"No really Draco, we have to go... but we can meet again soon. Work out a time and send me a message."

"Oh that reminds me!" Draco exclaimed. "I have something for you, I nearly forgot."

He jumped off the bed and retrieved his trousers from the floor, digging through the pockets. He returned to the bed beaming, and presented Harry with a small piece of polished slate. Harry took it and examined it, puzzled. It was about the length of his palm but half the width. He turned it over and found that there was a slim stylus that slotted into a hole in the top corner. He pulled it out and slotted it back in to place.

"It's very nice," Harry said, "but what exactly is it for?"

Draco showed him another matching slate in his own hand. "Write something on yours," he said eagerly.

"Um... OK," Harry's brow wrinkled. "I hate it when someone says something like that; I never know what to write."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Harry!" Draco rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, just write anything!"

Harry pulled out the stylus and scrawled the first thing that came into his head:

 _We need to go, it's late._

As he wrote the words, they appeared in glowing green on the dark smooth surface of the slate. Once he had finished they glowed brighter for a moment and then vanished. He looked at Draco, still perplexed, until Draco held out his own matching slate and Harry saw that his words had appeared there. His face broke into a smile of understanding.

Draco took out his own stylus and ran it through the glowing green words which promptly vanished. Then he also wrote a few words, and paused, waiting until they disappeared. Harry looked back at the slate in his hand, jumped as it buzzed with a slight vibration, and watched as Draco's elegant script appeared:

 _I know. I'll miss you. Can we meet again tomorrow?_

"That's brilliant," Harry was entranced. "Where did you get them?"

"I went into Hogsmeade earlier... well yesterday now. I thought we can use them to arrange meetings," Draco grinned, "and just generally to communicate with each other when it's hard to find a time to talk. The vibration is so you'll know you have a message if the slate is in your pocket. Now come on, you haven't answered my last question."

Harry drew a line through Draco's message to make the slate blank and replied:

 _I'll miss you too, and yes please. Now let's get a move on!_

Both boys dressed quickly, untangling socks, pants and trousers that had been shed in haste and locating crumpled shirts and discarded robes. Harry resisted the urge to ogle Draco as he pulled his clothes on. If they got distracted again, they would never make it back before their dorm mates woke.

They took one last look around the room to make sure they hadn't left anything, and then pulled each other in for a last embrace. The kiss was gentle and warm and Harry felt himself melt into the slide of tongues and brush of lips. They broke away sighing regretfully. Harry mentally applauded their self-control as they opened the door and stepped out into the seventh floor corridor.

"Right then, I'll send you a message later," Draco said with a warm smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded. "See you at breakfast. Don't forget to scowl at me, wind me up and call me Potter."

Draco laughed. "Yes, and you'd better make sure that you lose your temper at the first insult, and attack me in public."

"I'm sure I can manage that. Goodbye Draco."

The Slytherin was the first to turn and walk in the direction of the stairs down to the dungeons. Harry stood a moment and watched his retreating back, then turned to head towards Gryffindor. Warmth filled him and he allowed an insanely happy grin to spread across his face. _Better get it out of my system before breakfast_ , he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Little Tied Up – Part 5/?  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> **   
> **Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Warnings: Explicit adult content, wanking, sexting (magical style)**

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak around himself as he quietly slipped through the corridors in the dim light of the early morning. He was fairly sure that Filch would be sleeping by now, but hoped that Draco would make it back to his house safely. He shivered from the chill and wished that he could have stayed wrapped around Draco for another couple of hours.

As Harry reached the Fat Lady's portrait she raised an eyebrow at him and looked disapproving.

"What time do you call this?" she sniffed disapprovingly. "Dirty little stop out! Come on then, password please."

"Treacle Tart," Harry replied with a sheepish grin.

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. "You teenagers, you're all the same. I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't keep a tighter rein on you. Good then was she?" She leered at him knowingly.

"Yes, _he_ was extremely good thank you!" he blushed and whipped through the portrait hole before she could quiz him further, hearing her delighted giggle as the portrait swung shut behind him.

Harry crept through the common room and up the stairs to the sixth year boy's dormitory. He charmed the door to muffle its usual creak and padded silently across the carpet to his bed. Harry was relieved to note that Ron was out for the count, snoring loudly as usual with his curtains ajar. He heard Seamus stir in the bed beyond but no one woke.

He breathed a sigh of relief, stripped down to his boxers and slid into his cold bed. He lay, imagining that he was still curled up with his Slytherin. The sheets gradually warmed around him and his breathing became slow and regular. Sleep claimed him and his dreams were full of silver eyes and pale silky skin.

XOXOXOX

Harry was awoken rudely by a pillow hitting his face at full speed.

"Ow!" He sat up, reaching for his glasses. "What the fuck brought that on?"

"Where the hell were you last night?" Ron's voice was accusing. "You sneaked off without a word to anyone,and Merlin knows what time you got back in. I had no idea where you were or whether you were OK."

"Um... Ron..." Harry quirked his eyebrows. "Mate, you sound exactly like your mother. Since when do I have to account for all my movements to you?"

"Oh sod off," Ron grumbled back. "I was just worried about you, that's all. Usually when you're off sneaking around at night you're out fighting evil or getting into some sort of scrape. What was I supposed to think?"

"Well I wasn't fighting the forces of darkness last night, and I'm fine so just leave it." Harry replied, his tone making it very clear that the conversation was over.

Ron looked at him suspiciously, but dropped the subject, realising that he wasn't going to get anything else out of his friend.

When he arrived in the hall for breakfast, Harry suddenly realised he was ravenously hungry. His appetite was back in force, probably helped by the exertions of the night before. He piled his plate until it rivalled Ron's and got stuck into the delicious contents immediately. As he ate, he kept half an eye on the doorway, waiting for Draco to appear. Soon enough the Slytherin contingent arrived and Harry allowed himself a quick glance at the blonde as he sauntered over to his usual seat, keeping his eyes carefully away from the Gryffindor table.

Harry concentrated on his food again, but he couldn't help occasionally casting his eyes over to study the object of his newfound affection. He suppressed a scowl as he noticed that Blaise Zabini was sitting next to Draco as usual. He seemed to be unnecessarily close in Harry's opinion, and was talking intently to Draco. Harry stiffened as he noticed the dark Slytherin touch the blonde's arm to emphasise a point he was making. _Hands off you slimy fucker, he's mine_. He gritted his teeth and took his sudden surge of jealous anger out on an innocent sausage, sawing it viciously in half.

XOXOXOX

Draco was getting frightfully bored of giving Blaise the brush off. Really the idiot couldn't take a hint. Much as it pained him, he was going to have to abandon his preferred subtlety and just tell him to back the fuck off.

At breakfast Blaise had sat far too close. Draco had bristled at the invasion of his personal space, irritated by the constant attempts to touch him during their conversation. On the walk back down to the Slytherin dungeons Blaise had stuck to him like glue, flanking him as he walked and trying to keep his attention as he wittered on about some potions homework crisis he was having.

As they entered the common room Draco finally ran out of patience, he wheeled round and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Blaise, it's over. You and me – no longer happening," his voice was cold. "So please, do us both a favour and stop fucking shadowing me, it's getting boring."

A shocked hush fell over the common room and all eyes watched the two boys as they faced each other and glared.

Blaise's dark eyes flashed. "Don't flatter yourself." He drawled casually. "You were already losing your appeal anyway. I won't have any trouble replacing your scrawny, lily white arse." He faced Draco, eyes challenging. "But do satisfy my curiosity Draco, I'm intrigued to know who has captured your interest now. I heard you sneaking in this morning – you'd obviously been out all night, so who were you with?"

Draco forced his features to remain smooth and unruffled, annoyed at being caught out. He'd been so sure that no one had heard him. "That's none of your bloody business."

"Well whoever they are they must be making quite an impression on you. Staying the night is hardly your style is it Draco?" Blaise sounded amused. "You were usually more of a bugger them and bugger off sort of a chap if I recall. Now you've come over all Hufflepuff."

The tension between them was shattered by a cackle of amused laughter. Draco turned to see Pansy grinning in delight.

"Aww bless, Draco's in loooove," she crooned in a sickly sweet voice. "That's hilarious; I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up you horrible trollop!" Draco snapped. "I'm not in love with anyone," _Merlin, I'm not, am I?_ "And who I'm shagging around with is my business, so you can all just sod off and keep out of it. I'm not telling you anything." He stuck his nose in the air and stormed off to the dormitory, needing to get away from them all.

"Maybe he's messing around with a Hufflepuff?" Pansy giggled as he stalked past. "That would explain his reluctance to tell us who the new flame is. We'll be watching you Draco; it's a matter of public interest!"

In the dormitory Draco threw himself on his bed, shutting and locking his curtains. _Fucking nosey bastards_ , he fumed. He knew what his Slytherin housemates were like, Blaise and Pansy in particular. They wouldn't rest until they had found out his secret. He ground his teeth in irritation. _The fuckers!_ He would hex their bits off if they ruined this thing he had with Harry.

As he breathed deep calming breaths and struggled to regain his usual cool, his mind turned back to Pansy's teasing. _In love indeed_ , he huffed rolling his eyes. OK, this was different to anything he'd felt before, but it didn't mean he was in love, definitely not, not at all.

He liked Harry admittedly, he was surprised by how much he enjoyed his company. And obviously he fancied the pants off him... and it was true that he was already missing him now he was no longer in his presence. But not love. Love was for girls and Hufflepuffs –not Malfoys. He pursed his lips and shook his head for emphasis, as if to convince himself.

He reached for the slate in his trouser pocket and scribbled a quick message:

 _Hi, we need to be extra horrid to each other today._ He smiled when a reply buzzed back almost immediately.

 _Um, OK... but why even more than usual?_

 _Because my bastard housemates are on a mission to find out who my latest fling is and I want to make sure you're not on their list_

 _OK, you be snarky and irritating then, and I promise to get riled up and yell at you_

Draco's lips curved in an ironic smile. _Sounds like a plan, just like usual then._ Draco paused for a moment, and then wrote again: _So do you miss me yet? It's going to be hard to work out a time to meet with bloody Blaise following me around_

 _Yes I do miss you._ Draco was gratified that the reply came with barely a pause. _And we'll work something out._ He swiftly dashed off his next message:

 _I'd better get ready or I'll be late for potions and then we'll miss our chance to trade insults before class starts, see you in the corridor?_

 _Ha ha! True, see you later then Draco xx_

Draco smiled at the casual kisses added on to Harry's last message, and shot back his final reply. _OK xx_

XOXOXOX

Draco made sure that he was waiting outside the potions classroom with plenty of time to spare before the lesson. Snape preferred the students to wait outside the door until it was time for the class to start. They tended to congregate with a few minutes to spare. Snape had little tolerance for tardiness, although he did tend to be more lenient with the Slytherins than the other houses.

Draco lounged casually against the cold stone wall, chatting idly to Pansy and ignoring Blaise who was glaring at him from the opposite side of the corridor. The Gryffindors arrived en masse a few minutes later. Draco's lips quirked and he felt a prickle of anticipation.

"Potter and cronies, how delightful," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Really Potter, don't you own a hairbrush? You look as though you've been dragged through a hedge backwards as usual."

He smiled inwardly as Harry stopped and glared at him, green eyes flashing. _Very convincing Harry, well done_. He thought.

Harry managed to look at Draco as if he was something he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

"Some of us have better things to do than spend the whole morning preening in front of a mirror you know."

"Yes, I suppose it must be hard to fit any personal grooming into your busy schedule of saving people and generally being a smug git." Draco drawled. As Harry moved to pass him and join the back of the line he stuck out his foot, deliberately tripping him. _Sorry Harry_ , he thought as the dark boy went crashing to the floor with a surprised shout.

It suddenly went very quiet in the corridor, the other students watched in anticipation as Harry pushed himself up slowly.

He glared at Draco for a few seconds, his face was flushed and his eyes glittered. Then suddenly without warning, he launched himself at the Slytherin and grabbed him by the neck of his robes, pushing him against the wall. His eyes burned and Draco felt a moment of doubt. If Harry was acting he was certainly doing a good job. He wondered for a moment whether he might have overdone it a little. _Oh well, too late now_ , he thought.

He twisted his lip into a sneer and brought his hands up to defend himself, shoving Harry forcefully backwards. Harry kept his grip tight on Malfoy's robes and they fell together onto the flagstones in an awkward sprawl. Draco found that he was straddling Harry hips, pinning him to the floor, his own hands now wrapped in Harry's robes. In shock he noticed that Harry's cock was hard under him; all the blood in Draco's body rushed south in response. His eyes locked onto Harry's heated gaze and he nearly forgot they had an audience, forgot that they were meant to hate each other and was about to attack Harry in a very different and far more pleasurable way. Fortunately for Draco he was saved in the nick of time from publicly outing them both, by the icy tones of the potions master.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter." Snape practically spat their names in disgust. "I will not tolerate brawling outside my classroom. Twenty points from each of your houses, and I will see you both back here after dinner for detention this evening."

They shuffled into class, subdued by Snape's rage. Draco didn't dare meet Harry's eyes. He was worried that he had really pissed him off by earning them a detention. He wanted to apologise but it would have to wait. He took his seat and pressed the heel of his hand against his stubborn erection, willing it away. He wondered whether Harry was still hard too.

XOXOXOX

Harry kept his head down for the rest of the potions class. He didn't want to do anything else to annoy Snape who hated him quite enough already. He frowned in irritation. He knew that they were meant to be putting on an act, but a bit of sniping would have been enough. Now the silly git had landed them both in detention with Harry's most hated teacher.

He sighed. He had hoped to have the chance to spend his evening with Draco alone, doing rather more enjoyable things than those which Snape presumably had lined up for them. He wriggled in his seat, still uncomfortably aroused from their show in the corridor. Why the fuck was pretend fighting with Draco such a bloody turn on?

Harry got through the rest of the day without getting into any more trouble. He avoided catching Draco's eye at lunch, not wanting to risk any more fake confrontations for now. Once afternoon classes were over he went straight up to the dormitory. Finding it empty he didn't bother closing his curtains but sat back on his bed and pulled out his slate, hoping that Draco would be somewhere where he could reply.

 _So, detention with Snape. I think perhaps we were a bit too convincing._ He paused, waiting to see if he would get an answer. Sure enough a few seconds later the slate vibrated in his hand and the green glowing slant of Draco's spiky handwriting appeared.

 _Er, yes. Sorry about that. Are you cross with me?_

Harry snorted as he replied: _Well a bit, you know how much I love spending time with Snape. And I bruised my knees when you tripped me, you git._

 _Did you bruise your arse when you pulled us both over?_

 _Probably._ Harry sent. Then continued: _it was alright for you, you had a nice soft landing._

There was a pause, then more glowing words appeared making Harry's breath hitch.

 _Quite the contrary if I recall correctly, there wasn't much soft about you when I was sitting astride your hips._

Harry waited, not sure how to respond but then another message from Draco flashed up on the slate.

 _It made me hard too, and I'm hard again now just thinking about it._

Harry cock sprung to attention at the thought of Draco, somewhere, hard for him. He took a shaky breath and wrote: _me too._

The reply flashed up immediately: _Are you alone?_

 _Yes_ , Harry sent back.

 _Good, because I want you to get your cock out for me._

Harry moaned aloud and put the slate down. He rushed to close his curtains and put up the usual locking and silencing charms that afforded the boys privacy in their shared bedroom. He sat back and made himself comfortable, opening his trousers and pulling out his painfully engorged prick. He stroked it a few times but then removed his hands to write a message.

 _It's out. Is yours? How can we do this though? I can't wank and write at the same time!_ He reached for his cock again as he waited for the reply, there was a short pause. Harry used the time to tug his cock and spread the wetness that was already leaking from the tip around with his thumb.

 _Maybe we should take turns?_ Came the reply. _You can go first because I landed us in detention. Keep a hand on your cock and hold the slate so you can read it, I can cross out the words on my own slate when it's full so you only need one hand to hold it. I'm going to tell you exactly what I want you to do._

Harry bit his lip, impossibly turned on, and lay back making himself comfortable, waiting for his instructions.

 _I want you to stroke your cock slowly at first, not too fast, not too hard._

Harry complied, gritting his teeth with the effort to follow Draco's instructions and keep his movements slow and gentle.

 _Imagine that it's my hand on your cock, teasing you. Now dip down and fondle your balls. If I was there, Harry, I'd suck them into my mouth and caress them with my tongue, can you imagine how that would feel?_

Harry gasped and felt more wetness seep from the head of his cock, as he stroked his testicles, rolling them gently in his fingers and cupping them in his hand.

 _Put your hand back on your cock and hold it tighter now, slide it up and down feeling your foreskin slipping back and forth over the head of your cock. Sweep your thumb over your slit, I bet it's wet and dripping now._

 _I want you to taste it Harry, my mouth is watering at the thought of you tasting your own wetness. My cock is so hard just writing this, thinking about what I want to do to you._

Harry whimpered, cock twitching as he brought his thumb up and sucked it into his mouth tasting the salty musk. He brought his hand back down and circled his thumb around the head, imagining Draco's tongue tracing the same path. He felt his balls tighten, he was close now. He gripped the slate in his other hand, watching as the last words faded and new ones appeared in their place.

 _I know you're close now Harry, move your hand faster. I bet you look beautiful, spread out for me. I love the way your eyes go dark when you're about to come, and you bite your lip, trying to control yourself but losing the fight._

 _Give into it now Harry, faster, harder. Come for me. It's so fucking hot seeing your spunk spill out of you. That time in the Charms classroom it tipped me over with you, just watching you come and feeling your arse clenching around my cock._

Harry cried incoherently and arched up, thrusting hard into his hand as the hot wetness spurted over his hand. His eyes closed and the slate slipped from his hand onto the bed as he stroked out the last drops of his release and collapsed back, sweaty and panting.

He let out a shuddery breath and reached for the slate and stylus again, and grinned as he saw the few words now showing there.

 _Well? Did that do the job?_

 _Fuck yes!_ Harry scribbled in reply. _That was fucking amazing. I'm all sticky now._

 _Well you can bloody well wait to clean yourself up because I'm set to explode. This is only going to take about a minute but I'd like to know that you're still thinking about me while I do it._

Harry was a bit relieved that Draco didn't seem to be expecting him to reciprocate the dirty slate writing. He was too blissed out from his own orgasm to attempt coherency and he wasn't sure that he had the Slytherin's skill with words. He idly stroked his softening cock, imagining the blonde wanking to thoughts of him somewhere else in the castle, and waited for the slate to buzz again. He didn't have to wait long.

 _Oh fuck yes!_

Well Draco had been right in his estimation of about a minute, Harry grinned. _That was quick_ , he replied. _Am I allowed to clean up now?_

 _I guess so,_ Draco wrote back. _I'll ignore you at dinner and see you in detention then. Am I forgiven for that now?_

 _Hmmm I'm not sure_ , Harry smirked as he scribbled his reply. _I might have to hold it against you for a while yet if it gets me these sorts of perks. See you later then xx_

 _Yes, later, bye for now xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: A Little Tied Up part 6/?**   
> **Pairing: Harry/Draco**   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.**   
> **Rating: NC-17**   
> **Warnings: VERY explicit adult content in this chapter, including rimming, please don't read if this will squick you out.**   
> **Word count: around 4400 for this chapter**   
> **Summary: Harry and Draco are in detention with Snape, but Snape has things to do elsewhere so he leaves them to get on with it. Hmm. What could possibly happen while he's away?**

Harry had tried very hard not to think about the looming prospect of detention with Snape, Detention with _Draco_ and Snape, he corrected himself. The thought of spending two hours in close proximity to Draco, but under the watchful eye of the head of Slytherin House brought him out in a confusing combination of hot flushes and chills.

Part of him was craving Draco's presence, just being close to him and having an excuse to look at him sounded appealing. But Snape wasn't exactly stupid and Harry was terrified that one of them would slip up and give themselves away.

He picked at his dinner gloomily, only half-listening to the conversations going on around him. He was aware of Draco's presence at the Slytherin table, but hadn't risked more than a quick glance at him as he entered at the start of the meal.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked sympathetically. "Rough luck getting detention, especially as that slimy bastard started it. If it was any other teacher I'd have argued the toss, but you know Snape would never listen to us Gryffindors."

"It's OK," Harry smiled his thanks. "Malfoy tripped me, but I lost my temper as usual. I shouldn't let him get to me."

"I think it's unfair too," Seamus cut in through a mouthful of carrots. "Snape always favours the Slytherins, I'm surprised Malfoy got detention at all actually, Snape usually treats him as if the sun shines out of his arse."

"Well he was straddling Harry in the middle of the corridor when Snape arrived," Hermione cut in with a disapproving frown. "He could hardly ignore that!"

Harry flushed uncomfortably at her use of the word straddling, his body responding immediately to the memory of that contact. Oh Merlin's bloody bollocks, why on earth did Draco have to land them both in detention? If they still had their evening free they could have snuck back to the Room of Requirement, or found another secluded spot to be together. Hogwarts wasn't exactly short of places for secret assignations. But now, thanks to Draco's over-zealous attempts to throw everyone off the scent, they would be spending the evening together with Snape of all people.

He returned briefly to Gryffindor Tower after dinner to retrieve his robes. The potions classroom in the dungeons could be chilly at night. Also as Harry seemed to spend ninety percent of his time with a hard on in Draco's presence, the loose fitting robes seemed like a sensible precaution to avoid embarrassment.

As he passed his housemates on his way through the common room Ron called out to him.

"Good luck mate, rather you than me!" His tone was sympathetic.

"Yes, and behave Harry for goodness sake." Hermione added. "Don't let Malfoy wind you up and earn you any more detentions, just keep you head down and get through it."

Harry waved and sighed heavily as he ducked to climb through the portrait hole, this evening was going to be a bundle of laughs.

XOXOXOX

When he reached the dark corridor outside Snape's classroom it was deserted. Harry had thought it would be better to err on the side of caution and be early, rather than risk being late and irritating Snape further. As he leaned against the wall to wait, he shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the chill that always lingered in the underground sections of Hogwarts.

A few minutes later he heard light footsteps approaching from the direction of Slytherin House. He pulled himself upright, preparing himself to face Snape's habitual malice and then sagged in relief when he saw that it was just Draco arriving alone. Draco's face broke into a smile when he saw him, and Harry felt the corners of his mouth lift in response, despite his anxieties about the evening ahead.

Draco kept walking and Harry's heart fluttered as the Slytherin stopped, so close that their toes were touching, then put his hand up to the back of Harry's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Harry reluctantly moved his head to the side to dodge it and put his hands on Draco's chest in protest rather than surrender.

"Are you mad?" he hissed. "Snape will be along any minute!"

"It's OK," Draco murmured soothingly, sliding his hand round to Harry's jaw and pulling his chin back round to where he wanted it. "I know he's a few minutes behind me, just one kiss. We'll hear him coming anyway."

Harry was unable to resist the persuasive tone and the insistent hand on his hip pulling him close. He sighed and allowed Draco's lips to touch his own and enjoyed the quick hot slide of tongue and delicious suction on his lower lip. Harry felt heat rush to his groin and he groaned, partly with lust but also with the realisation that he was totally fucked. Just as he had feared, he was now going to spend the next two hours with an erection and no chance to do anything about it. He kissed Draco back furiously, the knowledge that Snape would be along any minute making his skin prickle with delicious tension.

They pulled apart panting, pupils dilated. At that moment they heard echoing footsteps around the corner, getting louder as they approached.

"Hold that thought," grinned Draco as he smoothed his hair back to its usual tidy state, restoring the damage that Harry's hands as done as they'd clutched it during the kiss. "Gods I want you," he added huskily, making Harry's pulse spike and his cheeks flush hot. Draco moved swiftly away to stand innocently on the opposite side of the corridor. As Snape rounded the corner Harry hurriedly faked a coughing fit to cover his confusion and explain his red face.

Snape stopped between them and glared at them both, although he seemed to reserve an extra curl of his lip and flare of his nostrils for Harry.

"Enter," his nasal voice set Harry's teeth on edge. As he moved to open the door and shuffle inside, he was hyper aware of Draco on his heels, close enough to touch him.

They stopped inside the classroom and waited nervously for instructions as Snape closed the door behind them. Harry hoped they wouldn't have to write lines. He had a particular hatred for line writing as it always made his hand ache. He tried not to smirk, as it suddenly occurred to him that he needed all the strength in his dominant hand that he could get at the moment. If he wasn't using it on Draco he was using it on himself at any opportunity. It seemed that the more sex you were getting the hornier you got. He'd been wanking exponentially more often than usual since his first encounter with Draco in the Quidditch showers. He was pulled out of his musings as Snape started to speak.

"This lot should keep you busy," his lips curved in an unpleasant smirk as he indicated a large pile of cauldrons, containing a disgusting brown looking residue. "My first year class had an unfortunate problem while brewing this particular batch of boil-cure potion. I think I must have had a batch of horned slugs that had been stored incorrectly. As you can see the resulting potion was far too thick and sticky to be of any use. The first years did their best but didn't have time to finish cleaning the cauldrons before the end of the lesson." He folded his arms and glared at them again. "I expect these to be spotless by the end of this detention, if you don't get them finished you can come back and continue tomorrow night."

Harry concentrated on keeping his expression neutral. He refused to give Snape the satisfaction of seeing his annoyance. Draco beside him remained silent too.

Snape continued. "Much as I would love to stay and watch you at this enjoyable task, I fear I have other duties to attend to this evening." His dark eyes pinned them both with a penetrating stare. "You will remain here for the duration of the detention. You will get the job done, and there will be no brawling. I will place a warning charm on the door that will alert me if anyone attempts to leave the room."

Harry swallowed, unable to believe their luck. Snape wasn't staying! It was all he could do to suppress the huge grin of glee that wanted to spread across his face.

"If you run out of cauldrons to clean, you will stay here, in each other's company until the allotted time has passed," his lip curled back to show long yellowish teeth. "That should be punishment enough, knowing how much you enjoy spending time together." His voice held grim amusement as he turned and swept out, his black cloak billowing behind him.

As the door closed behind him, Harry let out the breath he had been holding in a delighted whoosh that turned into a giggle.

"Well, Snape clearly doesn't suspect a thing then!" he said, grinning.

"Apparently not," Draco's tone was amused. "We still have the little problem of these cauldrons though, which might cramp our style somewhat."

"That's true," Harry's face fell a bit, "I'd forgotten that part what with all the excitement of being left on our own for two hours. I suppose we ought to get those done before..." he trailed off, a little embarrassed at his presumptuousness.

"It's OK Harry," Draco chuckled. "And sadly I think you're right. If we get distracted, we'll never get the cauldrons done and I definitely don't want to be back here tomorrow."

"I'm actually a bit of a whizz with cleaning charms," Harry said, looking thoughtfully at the cauldrons. "Molly Weasley has taught me some great tricks for getting the stuff off the bottom of cooking pans. All her old pans tend to stick so she's an expert. I bet they'll work on these which should save us some time."

"What are you waiting for then?" Draco beamed at him. "Show me what to do!"

The boys made swift work of the messy pile. Molly's scouring and polishing charms worked a treat, along with a little elbow grease. Not much more than an hour had passed before there was a pile of spotless cauldrons stacked neatly in the potions store. As they returned to the classroom after carrying the last ones through, they stopped and turned to face each other. The air thickened with tension and Harry suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Well, here we are then," said Harry nervously and rather unnecessarily, his eyes flicking up to meet predatory silver grey.

"Mmmm, here we are indeed." Draco's voice was smooth, like silk slipping over skin.

His lips curved into a seductive smile and his eyes narrowed. The knowing look on the Slytherin's face went straight to Harry's cock and he felt his face flush, surprised there was any blood left to be diverted to his cheeks. Draco seemed to be in dominant mode today, he thought with a thrill of anticipation. Harry honestly didn't know which version of his lover he preferred, both were pretty bloody wonderful.

He waited, his breath coming fast already, as the Slytherin drew his wand and flicked it at the door, casting a locking spell.

"Just in case," he said. "It won't interfere with Snape's warning charm, but I'll make sure I'm finished with you before he comes back."

Draco moved towards him slowly, his eyes sweeping over Harry, taking him in. Harry was expecting him to move in for a kiss and was surprised when this didn't happen. Instead he felt hands unclasp his robes and push them off his shoulders so they fell to the floor in a dark pool at his feet. Harry waited, unsure what was required of him.

He watched as Draco slid off his own robes and then moved his pale hands to tug at Harry's tie, loosening it and sliding his fingers down to unfasten shirt buttons, one at a time. His face was intent, eyes lowered, watching the progress of his fingers and examining Harry's chest as it was gradually revealed to him. Harry admired the dark sweep of his lashes and the shadows beneath his sharp cheekbones.

Harry's breathing quickened as Draco slipped his tie over his head, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He saw a smile of approval curl on Draco's lips as he studied Harry.

"So beautiful," he hummed, sliding his hands down from Harry's shoulders across the planes of his chest. Harry bit his lip to suppress the urge to hiss as Draco's fingertips grazed his sensitive nipples. Draco's warm hands slid round to the small of his back as he stepped closer and finally pulled Harry in so that their lips touched. He kissed Harry thoroughly until he moaned into Draco's mouth and pushed his hips forwards, seeking friction for his painful erection.

"Patience Harry," Draco moved backwards as Harry huffed in frustration. "I'm going to take care of you Harry, but I don't want to rush. Do you trust me?" the silver of his eyes glowed in the gloomy light of the classroom, and he smiled as Harry nodded his assent.

Draco took Harry's hand and led him to Snape's enormous desk at the front of the classroom. It was made of dark varnished wood. It had several drawers, and the top of the desk was completely uncluttered, the shiny surface gleaming. Draco pushed Harry back until he was standing leaning against it.

Harry gasped aloud as Draco dropped to his knees at Harry's feet, but then whimpered in disappointment as the blonde lowered his head and focused on undoing Harry's shoes and removing them, along with his socks. He moved his hands up and unfastened Harry's trousers carefully, deliberately brushing the heel of his hand over the ridge of Harry's cock which twitched at the movement. The trousers slid down to Harry's ankles. Draco helped him step out of them and pushed them aside.

Harry looked down at the blonde still kneeling at his feet. He was ridiculously aroused and Draco had barely even touched him yet. He was studying the bulge in Harry's Gryffindor-red boxers. Harry squirmed at the intensity of his stare, and watched as a damp spot bloomed and spread where the head of his cock was pushed against the fabric. He heard Draco's suck in a sharp breath in response, and when he looked up at Harry his eyes were black with longing.

The Slytherin lifted the waistband of Harry's boxers over his straining erection and slid them gently down, removing them from around his feet. He ran his hands up the inside of Harry's legs evoking a hiss as he skimmed past his balls, just grazing them with his fingertips. Draco bent his head and kissed his way up one thigh, his hair tickling Harry's weeping cock as his tongue slid up the smooth skin inside Harry's hipbone. He paused and Harry held his breath, desperate and hoping. But Draco just moved in fractionally, buried his nose in Harry's dark curls and inhaled deeply, his eyes closing in pleasure. Harry moaned aloud, his cock twitching helplessly, and grabbed the edge of Snape's desk in a fierce grip, resisting the urge to grab the blonde head and push into Draco's mouth.

"Very good Harry," Draco crooned. "I know how much you want my mouth on your cock, but tempting though it is I have other plans for you tonight." He got gracefully to his feet and turned Harry around. Harry felt hands running across his shoulders and down his back. He shivered at the delicious caress and hummed his appreciation as the hands reached his hips and slid down to squeeze the cheeks of his arse.

"Gods, you have such a fucking gorgeous arse Harry," Draco said approvingly. "I was always worried that someone would notice me ogling it in the quidditch showers. And now it's mine to play with."

Harry moaned in response and pushed back into Draco's hands as they ran lightly over the curves of his buttocks. Fingers trailed gently along the underside towards his crack. Harry unconsciously shifted his feet apart and tilted his pelvis forward, offering himself to Draco wordlessly.

Draco chuckled in delight. "So eager... I love how needy you are... so desperate for my touch," he paused. "I want you up on the desk, so I can see you better." Draco's voice was a little husky now, a tell-tale sign of just how affected he was.

Harry froze for a moment at the thought of displaying himself so blatantly to Draco, who was still fully clothed. But his desire overcame his trepidation and his Gryffindor courage came to the fore. He scrambled awkwardly up onto Snape's desk, the hard wood uncomfortable on his bony knees but then Draco's hands were on his arse again, stroking softly, and he forgot about anything other than his lover's touch.

"Fucking hell Harry," Draco moaned, his fingers digging into Harry's hips. "If you could see how you look right now. I could almost come just seeing you spread out like this, waiting."

Draco's hands were back on the cheeks of his arse, stroking insistently now. Harry let his head fall forwards. He could see his cock jutting out beneath him, the head dark red where his foreskin was pulling back. A drip of pre-come had escaped from the tip and dropped onto to Snape's desk, still linked to the tip of his cock by a thin strand. Harry nearly burst into hysterical laughter. He was never going to be able to sit in the potions classroom again without this image popping into his head.

His attention snapped entirely back to Draco, as he felt warm breath teasing his balls and the delicate tip of a tongue lapping at them. Harry let out a shuddering breath and then cried out in amazement as Draco pushed his cheeks apart and licked a warm, wet path up from Harry's bollocks to his arsehole.

Harry clenched his fingers painfully around the sides of Snape's desk and let out a keening sound that sounded barely human as he felt the wet heat of Draco's tongue circle his sensitive hole, as his hands continued caressing the flesh of his arse, thumbs brushing Harry's testicles with each stroke.

"Fucking hell... Draco..." he cried brokenly, pushing back to meet the questing tongue.

The shock and incredible delight of this most intimate act made Harry's balls tighten impossibly, and another pulse of wetness seeped from his cock to add to the stickiness already on the desk. He was dimly aware of one hand being removed from his arse and heard the clink of a belt buckle and the metallic noise of a zip. Then the sound of flesh moving on flesh, and Draco's harsh breathing made his cock throb even harder, as he realised that Draco was working his own cock while his tongue probed Harry's entrance.

Harry arched his back and panted, incoherent sounds of pleasure falling from his lips as that hot, insistent tongue pushed deeper, thrusting into him with surprising strength. Harry felt his legs begin to shake, painfully close to orgasm but needing more.

"Merlin... I'm so close. Please... please touch my cock," he begged. "I need you to touch me... no more waiting... Please Draco."

He felt Draco hum in pleasure, the vibration teasing Harry's sensitive flesh. That, along with the blessed sensation of a warm hand wrapping around his cock was enough to trigger the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. It ripped through him like an earthquake, forcing a harsh cry from his lips as he threw his head back and pumped his cock into Draco's hand. His hot release painted the dark wood of Snape's desk with pale streaks and he collapsed onto his forearms, his head dropping to rest on them.

He barely had time to catch a breath before he was pulled backwards by firm hands, and made to support his weight on his shaky legs.

"Please, Harry... I need to be inside you," Draco gasped. "Is that OK? I won't take long!"

Harry held on to the desk, bracing himself and spreading his legs willingly as he felt the blunt head of Draco's cock at his entrance. He grunted as Draco thrust inside, there was a slight sting but Draco's tongue had loosened him, and Harry welcomed the stretch and burn of Draco's cock sliding into him. He needed it too. He needed to feel Draco come undone – he needed to know that he had that power to make the Slytherin lose control, just as he had just done. He pushed back helping Draco to fill him completely.

"It's OK, I'm fine," he reassured him. "Fuck me, Draco... fuck me hard... I want it too."

Draco gripped Harry's hips painfully tight and thrust hard. Harry arched, holding tight to the desk as Draco slammed into him at a furious pace. Harry struggled to hold himself up against the force of the Slytherin's movements, his cock was still half hard and sensitive and he hissed as it was pressed into the edge of the desk with every push of Draco's cock in his arse.

"Fuck! Harry... oh fuck, yes!"

Draco's fingers were bruising and Harry felt his cock pulse deep inside him and the wetness changed the sensation, removing some of the friction for the last few thrusts. Harry fell forwards again, now truly unable to support his weight any longer. He stretched his arms out on the desk and allowed his sweaty cheek to slide against the cool varnished surface as his breathing slowed. Draco drooped over him, his body hot against Harry's back even through his shirt. His breath warmed the nape of Harry's neck, while one hand gently toyed with his damp nest of hair.

Harry finally felt Draco pull away from him. He sighed at the loss and pushed himself up, turning, still wobbly on his legs.

"I forgot you still have all your clothes on," Harry blinked, suddenly feeling very exposed. Draco's shirt was rumpled but still fully buttoned and even his green and silver tie was in place. His trousers hung open though, and Harry felt a pulse of warmth at the sight of his softening cock, shiny wet with his release.

Draco grinned as he tucked himself back into his green silk boxers and did up his zip. "You look good naked Harry, it suits you." Nevertheless, seeing Harry's discomfort he leaned down and passed him his boxers.

"We'd better get you dressed quickly anyway – don't want to risk Snape catching us like this." He chuckled as Harry gasped in horror at the thought, and then turned to look at the state of the potion master's desk. "I'll clean that up. You get your clothes back on."

With a deft swish of his wand, and a muttered cleaning charm Snape's desk was restored to its former pristine state.

When Harry was fully dressed again, Draco cancelled the locking spell he had placed on the door. A tempus charm showed that they had about ten minutes before Snape would return to dismiss them.

Harry threw himself into a chair exhausted, and smiled as Draco climbed into his lap and wound his hands into Harry's hair. His mouth was hot and his tongue gentle as he probed Harry's mouth and nibbled on his lower lip.

"So... what did you think then? I take it no one has ever done _that_ to you before?" He drew back and looked at Harry with a self-satisfied smirk."

"Draco, before you I had barely done more than snog anyone." Harry felt his cheeks redden, surprised by his own honesty, "and that? That was seriously fucking amazing."

Draco beamed at him, Harry grinned back, still entranced by the novelty of seeing that type of expression on the sharp features that he was more used to seeing twisted into derision and scorn. _How the fuck did we end up here?_ He thought to himself as he pulled his Slytherin in for another snog while they still had time for it.

"So when can we meet up next?" Draco said, after they had separated again. "I don't think tonight is a good idea. My housemates are desperate to catch me out, so I think I should stay put tonight."

"OK," Harry agreed, disappointed, but realising that Draco was probably right. Plus a full night's sleep sounded quite appealing, if he was completely honest with himself. He was wrung out with exhaustion.

"How about after school tomorrow?" Draco said. "I'm sure I can slip off for a couple of hours before dinner without anyone getting suspicious. Will you meet me at the Room of Requirement again?"

"Yes, that should be fine," Harry nodded, placing a last kiss on Draco's lips before reluctantly pushing him off. "Now shift your arse before Snape finds you in my lap and we end up in detention for the rest of the year."

Their timing was perfect. Draco moved to sit a few chairs away from Harry, and within a couple of minutes they heard footsteps approaching. They glanced at each other and grinned, then looked away and rearranged their features into carefully calculated, sulky boredom as Snape threw the door open and inspected them both with narrowed eyes.

Harry sat like a statue, meeting Snape's dark gaze _. Must not think about my spunk on his desk, must NOT think about my spunk on his desk_. Well that was obviously a total failure he realised, hoping that Snape would see no need to use his considerable skills of legilimency on Harry at that precise moment.

Snape sniffed, then stalked to the cupboard and examined the pristine stacks of cauldrons. He turned back to face them.

"Well, I see you've finished," he snapped with obvious displeasure on his face. "That will be all then gentlemen."

Harry didn't dare glance back at Draco as he hurried to get away from Snape's suspicious glare. He fled back to Gryffindor, his arse tingling as a reminder of the most fun he'd ever had in detention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: A Little Tied Up – part 7/?**   
> **Pairing: Harry/Draco**   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.**   
> **Rating: NC-17**   
> **Warnings: Explicit adult content, mild bondage**   
> **Word count: around 4000 for this chapter**   
> **Summary: Harry and Draco continue their secret relationship, but Blaise wants answers.**

Harry went to bed early, limp with exhaustion and satisfaction. Draco filled his dreams as usual and he woke feeling refreshed and filled with warm happiness.

Harry floated through the next few days in a haze of lust and excitement. It was difficult for him and Draco to spend any length of time together during the week without arousing suspicion, but they managed to fit a hurried liaison in somewhere at least once every day. The Room of Requirement was useful of course, but they also took advantage of empty classrooms, secluded parts of the school grounds and even the broom cupboard again – despite Draco's protests about spiders as Harry dragged him inside.

Between meetings, they struggled to maintain a facade of normality. Both were being watched with increasing suspicion by their friends. The Slytherins were desperate to discover who had captivated Draco Malfoy, and he was being pestered constantly by Pansy for information.

Harry's friends were also starting to suspect something. He could see the curiosity in their interested looks and thoughtful expressions. But they had respected his privacy so far, and hadn't asked him any direct questions.

The communication slates were proving incredibly useful, as they allowed the boys to arrange their meetings easily and secretly. They also used them for other purposes on several occasions. Draco in particular was a master at describing the filthy things he'd like to be doing to Harry, in great and glorious detail.

Harry would lie in bed at night; sliding his hand over his cock, reading the glowing words until he spilled his release over his hand with a strangled moan. He did try to reciprocate and was getting better at it, but writing about the things he wanted to do to Draco still made him blush, and worry that it would just make the other boy laugh. Draco didn't complain though, and assured Harry that it worked just fine.

The more time they spent together, the stronger Harry's feelings for Draco became. He wondered how he had ever hated the Slytherin. He supposed that Draco had always done an incredibly good job of hiding his better qualities before. Now he had allowed Harry to see behind the haughty Malfoy mask, Harry found himself enchanted by his surprising warmth and quick humour. The sarcasm was still there but when it wasn't being directed at Harry in a hurtful way; he found it a lot more appealing. As the week progressed Harry started to realise that he really cared about Draco, more than he would ever have thought possible.

XOXOXOX

On Friday afternoon, Harry was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, trying to keep a lid on his excitement. He and Draco had arranged to meet that night in the Room of Requirement. After a week of snatched moments, they had decided to risk spending most of the night there, desperate for more time together. Harry was going to use his invisibility cloak again and Draco had planned to sneak out, leaving his curtains locked; in the hope that his dorm mates would assume he was having an early night.

Harry was practically quivering at the thought of spending the best part of the night with Draco. It had been far too long since they had been able to indulge in more than quick blow job or mutual wank. He wondered what Draco had in store for them later – it was his turn to prepare the room tonight.

"Mate," Ron's voice broke through his thoughts. "What the hell is that on your neck?"

Harry face flamed as he realised that his muggle T shirt was failing to cover the damage that Draco had done during their lunchtime assignation by the lake. Draco was a bugger for using his teeth and marking Harry – not that he was complaining, he liked it too, but was usually careful about hiding the evidence with a glamour.

Today he had obviously forgotten to check for marks when he changed from his school robes into his T shirt with the lower neckline. Now thanks to Ron and his big mouth the attention of several of his Gryffindor friends was focused on the ravaged skin of his neck.

His embarrassed silence was all the answer Ron needed, "Merlin, Harry. Whoever you're seeing she's got some teeth on her. Are you sure you're not dating a vampire?" he sniggered.

"Come on Harry," Seamus whined. "Tell us about her, we've been really patient but we want details." He nudged Harry in the ribs. "Seriously, you've been as happy as a dog with two dicks all week, she must be amazing... so who the hell is she?"

The expectant faces surrounding Harry made him feel trapped. He was terrible at lying, it didn't come naturally to him at all. He opened his mouth to take a breath and then closed it again, not knowing how to answer.

Hermione came to his rescue. "Leave poor Harry alone," her voice was sharp. "He obviously doesn't want to tell us, and I'm sure he has his reasons." She looked sternly at Seamus, who flinched a little under her glare. "I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready, won't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, smiling gratefully at Hermione. He eyed the others uncomfortably, "I would like to be able to tell you, honestly," he muttered. "It's just... complicated... you know."

They looked disappointed but reluctantly dropped the subject.

XOXOXOX

Harry had agreed to meet Draco outside the Room of Requirement at ten. That would be late enough that both boys could feign an early night to try and avoid attracting unwanted attention. Although, Harry reflected, now his friends knew that he was seeing someone it didn't really matter so much. He was suddenly grateful to his Gryffindor housemates. Even though he knew they were burning with curiosity, at least he could trust them to respect his privacy.

Harry took himself up to the dormitory to get ready for his date. He kept on his muggle clothes, knowing that he probably wouldn't be wearing anything at all soon enough, that thought made him grin and feel a rush of arousal. He did what he could with his hair, but it resisted his best efforts and stuck up in all directions as usual. Although Draco liked to tease him about it, Harry had noticed that the Slytherin seemed to enjoy touching it and pulling on it in the throes of passion well enough, so he didn't worry about the state of it too much.

He shoved the Marauder's Map in his back pocket, along with his wand, and folded the thin material of his invisibility cloak into his other back pocket. He closed and locked his curtains just in case any member of staff should inspect the dormitories after curfew. As he passed through the common room several heads lifted to watch him pass. He lifted a hand and nodded at his friends awkwardly.

"I'm off out then," he said meeting Ron's eyes with an apologetic twist of his lips. "I'll probably be late."

"I won't wait up," Ron smirked back.

"Give her one for me, Harry," Seamus said with a dirty chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a snort of laughter, imagining Draco's appalled reaction to that particular comment.

As he climbed through the portrait hole the Fat Lady grinned at him suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows lewdly.

"Off to meet lover boy are we? Such naughty, naughty boys..." her voice was a little wistful, "have fun!" her high pitched giggles faded behind him as he hurried away.

Once he was away from the immediate vicinity of Gryffindor Tower, he stopped and put on his invisibility cloak. Although it wasn't yet past curfew, it was generally less hassle not to be seen wandering the corridors late in the evening. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map as an extra precaution, so that he would be aware of anyone else who might be around that evening.

A quick glance showed him that Draco had left the Slytherin Dungeon and was moving swiftly through the castle in Harry's direction. Harry stiffened as he noticed another dot on the map. It was close behind Draco and seemed to be tracking him. The curled script on the map identified Draco's pursuer as Blaise Zabini. _That figures_ , thought Harry, curling his fists in anger.

There was no time to lose. He had to intercept them before Draco got too close to the Room of Requirement. Harry was unsure whether Zabini even knew of its existence. Either way, he definitely didn't want him to see Draco enter it. Harry pulled out his communication slate and dashed off a quick message.

 _You're being followed, don't go to the ROR, go to the corridor by the HOM classroom instead, I have a plan._

Harry was already running in Draco's direction when he felt the slate buzz in his pocket. He smiled in relief, knowing that his message had been received.

Keeping one eye on the map, Harry raced through the castle, tracking Draco and Zabini's movements. Harry took a path that eventually meant that he ended up tailing Zabini, he moved as silently as he could, invisible under his cloak.

When he caught up with Zabini in a gloomy, quiet section of corridor near the History of Magic classroom, he hit him with a trip jinx. This was swiftly followed by a jelly legs jinx, rendering the Slytherin temporarily immobile. He chuckled as he ran past the dark boy flailing about the floor in an unsuccessful attempt to get back up.

Rounding the next corner he found Draco, wand drawn, looking about wildly for the source of the footsteps.

"It's OK... it's me," Harry muttered, pulling him under the cloak and wrapping it around both of them. "Zabini was following you but I've jinxed him, we've got time to get away as long as we're quick."

They ran awkwardly with their arms around each other until they reached the Room of Requirement, where they collapsed against the door – panting with exhaustion and laughing with the thrill of adrenaline that had been triggered by their near miss.

"Fucking Blaise," gasped Draco, "the bastard knows I'm seeing someone and he won't bloody leave it alone."

"Hurry Draco," Harry urged him, "let's get inside. Once we're in there we're safe."

"OK," Draco frowned and concentrated. He walked back and forth past the door a few times, then stopped. "That should do it I hope... I'm a bit distracted."

XOXOXOX

The heavy door creaked open and they slipped inside, pulling it shut behind them. Draco glanced around cautiously. He hadn't been able to formulate a very clear picture of what he wanted from the room, thanks to the drama caused by Zabini. At first glance it seemed fine. The layout was much the same as it had been when Harry had wished it into existence the first time they used it.

The colours were different however. Draco grinned as he took in the green silks hanging from the walls and the plush silver carpet. _Slytherin to the core_ he thought, _no point fighting it_. The enchanted ceiling showed a canopy of beech trees. They were like the ones he had admired by the lake that day he realised, when he had compared them to the colour of Harry's eyes. The citrus green leaves shone in the soft light of the enchanted candles that floated around them.

Draco heard an indrawn breath beside him and turned to look at Harry. The Gryffindor's face was flushed and he was looking at the bed with a strange expression on his face. The huge four poster bed was in the same position as before, made up with white sheets again, but as Draco looked more closely he realised there was a small addition. Each bedpost had a large metal ring firmly bolted on to it, and from each ring trailed a long silky piece of fabric, the same silver and green colour as a Slytherin tie.

Draco cleared his throat and felt his face redden. Harry met his eyes and grinned wickedly.

"You've got plans then?" his green eyes danced with amusement.

"Honestly?" Draco replied with a shrug, "I hadn't thought. I just want to be alone with you. It's been so long since we've had time to be together properly, with time to talk as well as get each other off..." his voice trailed off as he stared back at the ties and rings and raised his eyebrows. "But apparently my subconscious has some rather more definite ideas."

Harry laughed and pulled him into his arms, kissing him with typical Gryffindor enthusiasm until Draco was flushed with heat.

"Well then," Harry's green eyes gleamed. "Let's get undressed and then you can decide who gets to be tied up tonight, it's your room after all."

They undressed hurriedly, peeling off and discarding clothing until they were standing naked facing each other.

Draco paused to admire Harry properly, feasting his eyes on his lover. His skin was golden in the candlelight, and his dark hair was already in even more disarray than usual. Draco ran his hands over the width of his chest, grazing the sensitive nipples, enjoying the sensation of the soft hair tickling his palms. Harry shivered and his nipples tightened under Draco's touch. Looking down, Draco ran one finger down the dark trail of hair leading down the centre of Harry's belly. When he reached the eager cock waiting there, he slid his fingers around it and squeezed, causing Harry to gasp and push into his hand.

Draco let go and took Harry's hand, leading him to the bed. They tumbled onto it in a tangle of limbs and kissed urgently, bodies sliding together. Harry moaned in protest when Draco broke away to stare at Harry intently.

"I want you to tie me up," Harry's eyes bloomed dark with excitement at Draco's words. "Like the first time. I want to be helpless... for you to do whatever you want to me." The memory of that day, the first time he felt Harry's touch, made his cock ache. He wanted that, wanted Harry in control of him again.

Harry nodded eagerly and his smile was devastating. "OK," he said, "lie back and get comfortable then."

Draco moved to lie spread-eagled on the bed. Harry carefully bound his wrists and ankles to the metal rings with the striped pieces of silk, tight enough that Draco could hardly move, but not enough to hurt his wrists or ankles. The Slytherin lay back, his cock stretched hard against his belly as he waited for Harry to touch him.

Harry circled the bed, admiring his lover from all angles. The hungry look in his eyes turned Draco on even more. He felt his cock twitch at Harry's perusal, leaking onto his stomach.

"So fucking beautiful," Harry murmured in awe, almost to himself. "I still can't believe you're mine."

Draco trembled at the rough desire in his voice. "All yours, Harry," he gasped. "Touch me, please."

Harry crawled onto the bed between Draco's splayed legs, and looked down at him. His green eyes were luminous in the dim light, a softer echo of the vivid green of the enchanted ceiling above them. He placed his hands on Draco's ankles and slowly drew his warm palms up Draco's legs. Draco tensed at the sensation. When Harry reached his knees he spread his hands outwards and stroked up to Draco's hips, then drew them back down to his knees. He repeated this movement, each time his thumbs came tantalisingly close to Draco's groin, but slid up and away to his hipbones, teasing unbearably, causing Draco to gasp and twist in his bonds.

Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes and smirked. He crawled slowly backwards, until his head was level with Draco's knees. He proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble his way up, alternating between both thighs until Draco was moaning and thrusting upwards, craving Harry's touch on his cock. He felt the delicious warmth of Harry's breath on the sensitive skin of his balls, but Harry avoided them, moving up to suck and nuzzle on the soft skin covering his hipbones.

Harry crawled further up, being sure to still avoid any contact with Draco's cock. He kissed his way up the smooth skin of Draco's chest. His mouth was warm and wet and left a tingling trail of pleasure in its wake. Draco arched up into the touch of Harry's tongue on his nipples, feeling them harden as the Gryffindor licked and sucked. Harry finally reached his lips and Draco opened his mouth and sighed into the kiss. He slid his tongue eagerly against Harry's and nipped at his lips, moaning into his mouth. One gentle hand cupped Draco's jaw and slid up to smooth his hair back where it had fallen into his eyes.

Harry pulled back gently and their eyes met. There was such intensity and longing there that Draco felt overwhelmed with emotion. He wanted to speak, to tell Harry how he felt, but he couldn't find the words and his throat felt tight.

He felt a strange relief when Harry moved again and broke the tension. Draco watched as the dark head dipped back down his body towards his painfully erect cock, _fucking finally_. Harry buried his face in the blonde curls and breathed deeply, then ran the tip of his nose up the underside. Draco strained at the bonds restraining him and hissed in frustration. When Harry rubbed his cheek against his shaft Draco let out a shamelessly needy whimper, as the slight stubble teased his oversensitive flesh.

Harry chuckled, "I can't believe you aren't begging yet," his eyes were wicked, "and don't give me that, _Malfoy's don't beg_ shit, because we both know that they do."

Draco tried to glare at him, but couldn't help his lips twitching in amusement. This gave way to frustration as Harry nosed up the underside of his cock again, hot breath teasing the head.

"Oh fucking hell!" he finally cried. "You win, now please..." his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Please Harry... please suck my cock."

"All you had to do is ask," Harry smirked. "I fucking love it when you say please."

He licked his lips making Draco moan again, then lowered his mouth and sucked the Slytherin's cock into the wet warmth of his mouth in one swift movement. Draco clenched his fists and fought the urge to come as he felt Harry's tongue and mouth move around him, his cock nudging the back of Harry's throat. Just when he thought he had lost the battle, Harry withdrew and left him, gasping and twitching and cursing loudly, just teetering off the point of orgasm.

"Hush," Harry said softly, "it will be worth waiting for." He murmured a wandless spell and Draco felt the tingle of magic and squirmed as a slick finger circled his entrance. Harry's finger curled inside him, sending ripples of sensation outwards. He added another and worked Draco open quickly, adding a third finger as the blonde groaned and clenched around him.

"Please... please Harry," his voice broke in his throat, "need your cock now... can't wait..." He briefly wondered through the agonising haze of want, if it was possible to die from lack of orgasm.

Harry's fingers pulled out leaving him aching, desperate to be filled. Draco bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, as the hot heat of Harry's cock finally pressed at his entrance. Harry slid in quickly and Draco bucked his hips up to meet his thrust, the burning sensation of being filled so deeply bringing him even closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry hissed. "You're so tight... feels so fucking _good_." He set a slow, careful rhythm that made Draco grind his hips, wanting _more, harder... deeper... please, Harry... more_.

Harry muttered something under his breath. Draco felt the thrill of wandless magic again, and realised that the bonds had dropped away from his ankles. Harry pushed Draco's thighs upwards, tilting his pelvis. The new angle caused his cock to brush over Draco's prostate with each slide and push of Harry's hips, until Draco was moaning incoherently, his body gleaming with sweat.

"I want to make you come just from this," Harry breathed. His eyes burned into Draco's, hot and desperate, "without me touching your cock, I want you to come just from me fucking you."

It was the words as much as the sensations that pushed Draco over the edge. Harry dipped his head, his breath hot on Draco's neck. One hand clutched painfully at his hair as he whispered. _Come for me_. Draco arched helplessly, crying Harry's name, his body taut as white heat erupted through him and his cock throbbed and spilled his release between their slick bodies. He was dimly aware of Harry tensing above him as his rhythm faltered, and he joined Draco, as they spiralled over the edge together.

They lay in sticky, sweaty contentment for a while. Harry eventually seemed to notice that Draco's arms were still tied and released them. Draco wrapped them around him and pulled him close, tucking Harry's head into his shoulder and breathing in the scent of his hair.

They didn't sleep much that night. They both wanted to enjoy their time together and spent most of the night talking and touching, until mutual arousal led to more lazy, languid love-making.

Later, as Draco pushed into Harry's slick warmth, he felt as if he was losing himself in his lover, being swallowed up by his green eyes and the tight heat of his body. He held Harry's hands above his dark head, pressing them into the bed as their fingers entwined. And when they came together, murmuring each other's names, they were still gazing into each other's eyes.

Afterwards Draco buried his face into the sweet, hot skin of Harry's neck and wished that they could spend every night together.

When the dawn approached they reluctantly dragged on their clothes, gloomy at the thought of their impending separation.

"Take this," Harry pressed the invisibility cloak into Draco's hands.

Draco was astonished, "Harry... I can't. It belonged to your father, it's too precious..."

"Your need is greater," Harry insisted. "Nobody will be stalking me to try and catch me out, like your so-called friends," he frowned. "If it will make it easier for you to meet me, then I want you to borrow it. I trust you to look after it."

Draco felt a lump in his throat, overwhelmed by a rush of emotion.

"I need to be able to keep seeing you, Draco," Harry said simply, "and this will help."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and pulled Harry against him, crushing their lips together in a needy kiss.

They slipped cautiously out of the Room of Requirement and went their separate ways. As Draco slipped silently along the dark corridors, protected by Harry's invisibility cloak, he suddenly came to a realisation that made him stop and laugh aloud in a strange mix of irony and joy. _I hate it when Pansy's right_. He grinned ruefully to himself, and wondered when exactly he had fallen in love with Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Little Tied Up - Part 8/?**   
> **Pairing: Harry/Draco**   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.**   
> **Rating: NC-17**   
> **Warnings: Adult content**   
> **Word count: around 3300 for this chapter**   
> **Summary: Our boys are still trying to keep their relationship secret, but have to face each other on the quidditch pitch.**

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully. The boys managed to meet up a few times over the weekend, but didn't risk another full night together.

The invisibility cloak was making Draco's life much easier. Blaise was livid at having been immobilised so humiliatingly on Friday night and was still watching Draco like a hawk. Draco just smiled sweetly at him and ignored his glares. When he was due to meet Harry, he simply donned the invisibility cloak somewhere private and slipped quietly away, leaving Blaise frustrated and bewildered, searching the Slytherin dungeon fruitlessly for his elusive housemate.

Draco was slowly coming to terms with the shocking realisation that he was in love – properly, inescapably, ridiculously in love. Once he'd got over his initial embarrassment at these unfamiliar _Hufflepuffy_ feelings, the knowledge had settled in his chest like something warm and comforting. He wasn't quite ready to share his epiphany with Harry, and Harry had never actually expressed how he felt about Draco in words. But the Slytherin was quietly confident that his feelings were reciprocated. Harry was an open book and his emotions were usually plainly visible in his vivid green eyes. Draco smiled, picturing the expressions that flitted across Harry's face when they made love. Yes – he was pretty sure that Harry felt the same.

In the early hours of Wednesday morning Draco was fidgeting restlessly in his bed, unable to sleep properly. Every time he dozed off he would dream of messy dark hair and warm golden skin and wake with an uncomfortable erection. Finally he gave into his relentless Harry craving and stealthily slipped out of his bed. It was a warm night so he just pulled the invisibility cloak over his low slung pyjama trousers and tiptoed barefoot out of the dormitory, pausing to silently close and lock the curtains of his bed behind him.

He slid through the night time corridors like one of the Hogwarts ghosts. The cloak whispered as it trailed behind him, stirring the air as he passed. When he reached the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower, he popped his head and shoulders out from the cover of the cloak and muttered the password. He had heard Harry use it earlier that night, when he'd walked him back under the cloak after curfew.

"But you're not even a Gryffindor!" the fat lady hissed in outrage as the portrait slid aside to allow him entry.

"Shhh!" Draco put a finger over his lips. "He'll be pleased to see me, don't worry."

"I expect so," she sniffed disapprovingly, "are you actually wearing _any_ clothes under that cloak?"

"That's for me to know, and him to find out," Draco grinned at her, his teeth gleaming in the dim light, "and is not really any of your business."

"You're so mean... denying me my vicarious pleasures," she sighed. He chuckled and slipped through the hole and disappeared into the darkness of the common room.

Draco cast a silencing charm on the door to Harry's dormitory, to prevent any sound as he opened and closed it. He risked casting a dim lumos and tiptoed through the room, peeping through curtains until he found Harry, curled on his side with one hand cupped under his cheek. Draco smiled to himself and wasted no time. He carefully let the cloak fall from his bare shoulders and slipped into the bed behind Harry, without waking him. He flicked his wand at the curtains around the bed ensuring that they were closed, locked and that no sound would escape. Once he was satisfied with his precautions he moved up behind Harry and pulled him close.

Draco was pleased to find that Harry was only wearing boxers in bed. His back was warm against Draco's cool skin as Harry murmured and shifted in his sleep. The Slytherin began to stroke him gently, tracing careful patterns with his fingertips as they slid over Harry's shoulders and down to the curve of his hip. He felt his erection swell and press against Harry's arse and grinned in satisfaction when he reached and curled his fingers over Harry's cock and felt it growing under his hand. Harry sighed and stirred, turning onto his back then reached to tangle a hand in Draco's hair.

"Draco?" his voice was confused and husky with sleep, "are you really here?"

"Mmm," Draco hummed in response and captured Harry's lips with his own in the darkness, "really me... really here."

Harry sighed and his lips parted. They kissed lazily, tongues touching and exploring gently and hands pulling each other closer. He spoke against Draco's lips,

"I thought I was just dreaming again."

"I missed you," Draco whispered, "couldn't stay away."

He rolled on top of Harry and kissed him again, hot and hungry, their hard pricks pressing together. Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's soft mouth and nipped down his jaw to nibble and suck hard on Harry's neck until he moaned, then clapped and hand over his mouth.

"It's OK," Draco muttered licking the bite on Harry's neck, "silencing charm... you can make as much noise as you want," he lapped at the pulse point below his tongue, feeling the insistent throb beneath the delicate skin.

Harry chuckled, "probably very wise," he bucked his hips up and ground their erections together making them both gasp.

Draco claimed his lips again and they lost themselves in the hot slide of tongues and stroking hands on sensitive skin. Their movements became gradually more urgent until they were pushing their cocks together in a desperate rhythm. Impatient hands pushed fabric down and away to tangle around legs. At the first searing touch of Harry's hot shaft against his own achingly sensitive flesh, Draco whimpered, his balls tightening. Harry reached between them and took both of their cocks in his hand, circling his strong fingers around them. His other hand clutched Draco's hip, fingers digging in as they thrust against each other, slippery and throbbing with need.

"Fuck Draco... so close," Harry hissed, his breath grazing Draco's cheekbone.

Harry tightened his grip and swept his thumb over the wet tips of their cocks. He let out a strangled cry and his hips bucked up. The sensation of Harry's hot spurts tore Draco's own orgasm from him without warning. He tensed and shuddered, gasping Harry's name as his cock pulsed, adding to the slickness between them. He collapsed on top of Harry and panted into his neck, until Harry shifted to reach for his wand.

"Better sort this mess out or we'll be glued together."

"I can think of worse problems," Draco grinned, but rolled to lie beside Harry and braced himself for the cool whisper of the cleaning charm.

They finally kicked off the boxers and pyjamas that were still caught round their knees; then lay together in companionable silence for a while, Draco idly running his fingertips over Harry's chest, while Harry carded his fingers through Draco's silvery hair.

"We have to play quidditch against each other on Saturday," Harry broke the silence. "That's going to be weird."

"I guess..."

Draco frowned, he hadn't really thought about it but realised that Harry might be right. The fierce rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin on the quidditch pitch was undeniable. He and Harry would need to play their parts well to avoid arousing suspicion. It was unfortunate that as they both played seeker, they would be pitched against each other in the forthcoming match.

"It's going to be hard to fly against you and look as if I mean business," Harry said quite seriously.

"When all I'll be able to think about is how much I want to fuck you into the quidditch pitch."

Draco chuckled into the darkness. "I see the problem, but I'm sure your competitive urge will help you get over it."

"Maybe," Harry sounded unsure. "We'll see."

"I'd better get back," Draco said reluctantly. "It'll be morning soon."

"I wish you could stay," Harry's arms tightened around him. "I hate all the sneaking around."

Draco gave Harry a soft kiss, "me too," he sighed as he reached for his clothes. "I'll see you later."

Draco pulled the cloak over his head with a rueful wave as Harry watched him go. When he got back to his cold bed in the Slytherin dungeon he hugged his pillow and lay awake, missing Harry. As the dawn came, he finally drifted back into a restless sleep.

XOXOXOX

Saturday dawned fine and warm with clear skies. The conditions were perfect for quidditch. Harry was relieved it was clear – flying in the rain was awful when you wore glasses. He couldn't shake the anxious knot in his stomach at the thought of playing against Draco though. He tried and failed to concentrate on his homework during the morning, unable to be distracted from his worries.

He sighed and pushed his lunch around his plate, uneaten. Everyone was used to the fierce competition and rivalry between the two houses. Although Harry still wanted to win the match – he was a Gryffindor after all – he feared that he wouldn't be able to keep up the act fool his team mates.

He cast his eyes over to the Slytherin table, Draco's fair head was easy to spot but he didn't look up. Harry's brow furrowed and as he pulled his eyes back to the Gryffindor table he saw that Hermione was watching him. She gave him a small smile, but said nothing.

Back in the privacy of his curtained bed after lunch, Harry scrawled a quick message on his slate.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

He didn't have to wait long for a reply in Draco's slanted writing.

 _It'll be fine, stop worrying._

Harry frowned again and wrote: _I wish I could. I just want it to be over_

 _Me too_ , came the reply, _just insult me a lot and I'll meet you for hot make-up sex in the ROR later xx_

Harry grinned despite his misgivings and stashed the slate in his bedside drawer as he started to pull on his quidditch gear.

The first half passed quickly. The teams were well matched and both sides played with characteristic determination. The Gryffindors were more obviously aggressive, attempting to dominate the game, while the Slytherins managed to block and frustrate them in their efforts.

Harry tried to stay out of the action and circled the pitch warily, keeping a watch for the snitch while trying to avoid any contact with Draco. The Slytherin wasn't making it easy, flying close to Harry and getting in his way as much as possible.

"For fuck's sake Harry," he hissed as he flew alongside, jostling him. "Will you at least try and look convincing? You're not behaving normally at all. You're usually all over me, and I don't mean that in a sexual way."

"Sorry," Harry half-heartedly shouldered him back and pretended to glare. "It's just hard, OK"

"It will be later," Draco grinned wickedly and broke into a swooping dive, leaving Harry blushing and trying to ignore the tightness in his breeches. _Not fucking helping at all_.

At half time the scores were very close. The snitch had remained elusive but both teams had scored several goals. Slytherin were leading with ninety points to the Gryffindors' seventy.

Harry slumped on a seat at the side of the pitch. He was hot, thirsty, and tired of pretending to hate Draco. He put his head in his hands and tugged at his hair.

"Bit slow for you in the first half eh? I expect the snitch will show up soon," Ron nudged him sympathetically. "And don't let that poncy git get to you. He always tries to wind you up, don't give him the satisfaction."

Harry sighed. _If only you knew_. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'll do my best."

It was a relief to get back in the air. The Gryffindors were playing with new ferocity, painfully aware that they were twenty points down. Coote and Peakes, the burly beaters were slugging the bludgers at the Slytherin players with impunity. The chasers kept making the most of the distraction and going for the hoops, only to be bested by the skilful Slytherin keeper.

Harry realised that the Slytherin team had the edge today, and that it was going to be up to him to save the match when the snitch finally showed. Draco was still buzzing around him like an angry wasp, trying to provoke Harry into a typical display of temper, but Harry found himself unable to respond with his usual aggression. He was distracted by Draco's fierce beauty as he flew, and if he was honest with himself, he was afraid of hurting him if it came to a mid-air scuffle.

He dodged Draco as he shot across his path yet again, then finally his eyes picked up a golden shimmer at the far end of the pitch near the Gryffindor goal posts. A blur of green and silver zoomed past him and he realised that Draco was already after it. Harry moved into a crouch and wheeled round in a tight arc, following hot on the Slytherin's heels.

As they approached the snitch it seemed that Harry would never be able to catch him up, Draco had it for sure. But then Harry heard the ominous rush of an approaching missile, he flattened himself onto the handle of his broom instinctively and gasped a warning to Draco but the speed and rush of air whipped the words from his lips. Harry watched helplessly as a bludger hurtled into Draco and knocked him from his broom. Harry cried out in horror as the Slytherin fell, limbs flailing helplessly as he cart wheeled down and landed in a crumpled heap on the grass far below.

Ignoring the snitch that fluttered tantalisingly close, ignoring the cries of his teammates, _get it Harry, catch it... it's right there Harry._ Harry turned the nose of his broom down and let gravity take him, just pulling up at the last minute to avoid crashing into the grass beside Draco.

He was the first to reach Draco's motionless form. He was sprawled on his front, head turned to the side. Harry pushed the blonde locks of hair aside and moaned as he saw the pallor of the Slytherin's cheeks.

"Draco," he said urgently. He gripped a limp hand stroked the slender fingers, desperate to feel movement but there was nothing. "Draco... please," his voice broke.

Harry was pushed aside as Madame Pomfrey and Snape arrived at the scene, but fought to stay close. He refused to release Draco's hand and twined his fingers with the pale lifeless ones of his lover. It was only when he glanced up and saw the shocked faces of his team mates surrounding him, that he realised his face was drenched with hot tears and his breath was tearing out of him in ragged sobs.

No one challenged Harry as he accompanied them to the hospital wing. Draco's still form was levitated with care by Snape, while Madame Pomfrey monitored him on the journey. Snape's black eyes met Harry's speculatively but Harry set his jaw and stared back until the dark man looked away.

In the large high-ceilinged room of the hospital wing, Harry stood by Draco's bed and watched as Madam Pomfrey worked over his unconscious body. Snape was still hovering and they had also been joined by Dumbledore. Harry bit his lip and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. _Please Draco, please be OK, Merlin... please let him be alright_.

"It seems that the bludger caught him here," Madam Pomfrey's voice was calm and efficient. "You see the bruise," she indicated a purple mark that was starting to bloom on Draco's forehead. "That will explain why he's still unconscious, he has quite a nasty head injury."

"And apart from that?" Snape's voice was tight, betraying his anxiety. Harry held his breath.

"Some broken ribs, and a fracture in his right wrist... easily fixed though." She made some notes on a chart. "It may be several hours before he comes round, but he will be fine." Her eyes flitted from the two men over to Harry and she smiled reassuringly at him. He sagged with relief and nodded gratefully.

"Should I inform his parents?" Snape addressed Dumbledore.

"Yes please Severus, best to let them know, but do assure them that there is no need for them to come," he paused. "Perhaps you could go and floo-call them now. Madam Pomfrey will keep us informed."

Snape nodded. He glanced over at Harry, looking at him as if he was something the cat had dragged in. He seemed about to speak, but appeared to think better of it and swept out of the room without another word.

"You can stay for a little while if you like Potter," Madame Pomfrey said. "I didn't realise you were friends," she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Quite the opposite I always thought."

"Yeah..." Harry said weakly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Things have changed rather a lot recently."

He glanced up and looked at Dumbledore and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The headmaster looked at him appraisingly over top of his spectacles.

"Change is often for the better Harry," he paused for a moment then continued, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "I'm glad to see you embracing it."

Harry blushed, suddenly wondering how much Dumbledore knew. He had often suspected that the headmaster had ways of knowing rather more about what went on around Hogwarts than most people realised.

"Sometimes people can surprise you when you look beneath the layers." Dumbledore moved to look down at Draco. "I've always suspected that there is rather more to young Malfoy than meets the eye. I'm glad that you seem to be finding that out."

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure how to respond.

"I'll leave you now, Harry. I'll check back in later this evening." He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, please let me know if there is any change in his condition in the meantime."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Pull up a chair Harry," Madam Pomfrey said. "You can stay for a couple of hours but will need to go back to change before dinner."

Harry moved a chair and sat, close to the bed. He watched as Madam Pomfrey performed several healing spells, the glow and ripple of magic surrounded Draco's injured torso and arm as the broken bones knitted together. She frowned in concentration as she worked on the head injury but finally stood back, satisfied.

"That should do it," she put her wand away. "He'll be uncomfortable when he wakes but can have pain potions as soon as he comes round. That may not be until tomorrow though, but he's stable and just needs to rest and heal now." She smiled kindly at Harry. "I'll be in my office next door if you need me."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

As soon as she had gone he reached out and took Draco's hand, sighing with relief at the contact. He knew that soon he would have to go and face the fall-out from the events of the afternoon. But for now, in the quiet of the hospital wing, he allowed himself to relax. He couldn't find it in him to worry too much about how his friends were going to react. His concern for Draco simply eclipsed everything else.

He sat and absently stroked Draco's hand, smoothing the long fingers and tracing the blue veins with his fingertips. _Mine_. His lips curved in a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Little Tied Up – Part 9/?**   
> **Pairing: Harry/Draco**   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.**   
> **Rating: NC-17**   
> **Warnings: Adult content**   
> **Word count: around 3600 for this chapter**   
> **Summary: Draco is still unconscious in the hospital wing. Harry deals with the fallout from outing them in front of half the school.**

Draco was still unconscious when Harry had to leave. There had been no change at all but he looked peaceful enough. Madam Pomfrey assured Harry again, that Draco would be fine but unlikely to wake for a while yet.

She turned her back and busied herself with Draco's chart as Harry stood to go. He bent and brushed his lips over Draco's cool forehead and breathed in the scent of the hair at his temples. Everything in him was crying out to stay with Draco but he knew that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be persuaded, and he needed to go and face up to his friends. He reluctantly let Draco's hand slide from his and stepped away from the bed.

"Good luck," Madam Pomfrey eyed him with a slight smile. "If your friends are worth having then they will support you, even if they don't always understand your choices."

Harry nodded and tried to smile back. "Thank you, can I come back later?"

"You can sit with him again this evening if you like. Now off you go, you need to eat."

Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower. Each step dragged and his mind was in turmoil. In his heart of hearts he knew that Madam Pomfrey was right. His friends cared about him and would eventually accept that he was having a relationship with Draco. And if they didn't, well... He suddenly realised that he would pick Draco in a heartbeat over any friends who would force him to choose. This thought shocked Harry; he knew that the Slytherin had become important to him but hadn't really thought too much about it. It wasn't until he had feared that he was going to lose Draco earlier that he realised just how much he cared. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer – he was in love with Draco.

Harry paused in a dim stairwell as another sudden thought occurred to him. _But will he still want me now it's all out in the open?_ Harry's heart sank and fear filled him.

Draco had been very insistent that their relationship remain a secret. How would he react when he woke and realised that their cover had been well and truly blown after the Quidditch accident? Harry couldn't have been more obvious about his feelings if he'd brandished a sign saying 'Draco Malfoy is my secret lover.' Draco might be furious with him and want to end things. Harry clutched at his hair in exasperation, wondering when things had got so fucking complicated. He snorted in bitter amusement, _you're involved with Draco Malfoy, what the hell did you expect?_

Harry braced himself as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He loathed being the centre of attention and his face flamed, as the usual chatter died down and all eyes turned to him. He searched the rows of faces for his friends and found Hermione and Ron. Hermione was looking intently at him, concern showing on her face. She had a hand on Ron's arm, as if to calm him. Ron's face was red and outraged.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry spoke quietly. "We need to talk."

"Well that's the understatement of the fucking year!" Ron spluttered. "Merlin, Harry... how long have you... how long has it been?"

"Not here Ron," Harry flinched from the unwanted audience and gestured with his head to the stairs leading up to the dormitories. "Hermione, you too... and Neville, Dean, Seamus I guess you'll be wanting the details as well."

Neville and Dean looked uncomfortable, but moved to follow. Seamus was grinning from ear to ear, rather inappropriately Harry thought, but he supposed that it was nice to see at least one person looking happy about the situation.

They shuffled into the boys' dormitory and shut the door behind them. They stood around awkwardly and Harry took a deep breath as he faced them.

"Okay... well," he began, "I guess it's pretty obvious from what happened this afternoon that I'm having a relationship with Draco Malfoy." He met their eyes unflinchingly. No one spoke, so he continued. "And I'm gay, although I guess you probably worked that out..." he trailed off.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron broke the silence. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us? That's a pretty big secret to keep to yourself." He sounded angry and hurt.

Harry shrugged. "Which part exactly? I only worked out for sure that I was gay quite recently, and I would have told you eventually. I just wasn't ready." He paused. "And as for Draco, well, that wasn't just my secret to tell."

"But Malfoy?" Ron shuddered visibly. "How could you Harry? He's always been such a total bastard to you. I just don't get it." He shrugged in disbelief.

"He might be a bastard," Seamus chipped in with a smirk, "but he's a sexy bastard. I can see why you'd be tempted Harry."

"Shut up Seamus," growled Ron. "We all know you'll shag anything that moves, male or female... but Harry, seriously, couldn't you find someone other than a Slytherin to experiment with?"

"For goodness sake Ron," Hermione snapped, "you're so blind. Honestly, it's not always just about sex. It's pretty bloody obvious that Malfoy is more to Harry than just a fling." Ron gaped at her and she continued. "It's a lot more than that isn't it?" She looked at Harry intently.

He nodded. "Yes," he met her eyes and took a deep breath, "I love him."

Saying the words out loud made Harry feel lighter somehow. He was still anxious about what the future held but just by admitting his feelings and taking the secrecy away, he already felt that a burden had been lifted.

Hermione smiled at him. "Well I'm happy for you Harry, honestly."

"Thanks 'Mione," he grinned tentatively back. "I think he feels the same... but I'm not sure. We've not really talked about it. I'm worried about how he's going to react to everyone knowing," he said frowning.

"If he cares about you then you'll work it out," she said with confidence.

Harry looked over at his dorm mates to see how they had taken his announcement. Ron was still looking stunned, Dean and Neville mostly embarrassed and Seamus was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. _Oh well, could be worse I suppose_.

"Well bugger me..." Ron said shaking his head slowly and then turned purple as Seamus pissed himself laughing. "Oh bollocks... not like that... you know what I mean, oh fuck _off_ Seamus." He rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at Harry. "Sorry mate, I just can't believe you're in love with the Ferret."

Harry quirked his eyebrows and Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Ouch... oh yeah... I guess I can't call him that anymore either can I?" he sighed in disgust. "Whatever. You're my friend and I'll get used to it. Just don't expect me to be all matey with him."

"Don't worry Ron, I doubt he'd be too keen on that either," Harry smirked. "I'll settle for frosty civility, do you think you can manage that?"

"I guess," Ron muttered, brows knitted in a frown.

"Right, well... now we've sorted that out, we'd better get ready for dinner," said Hermione briskly, "it's time to go down soon." She approached Harry and gave him a quick hug, whispering softly into his ear. "Don't worry about Ron, he'll come round, he always does."

XOXOXOX

Dinner in the Great Hall was hideous. As soon as Harry entered, all heads turned and a buzz of shocked and gleeful whispering rose from all the tables like a swarm of bees. Harry kept his head down and hurried to his usual place, grateful for his friends who flanked him closely and pretended that nothing unusual was happening.

Despite his intense embarrassment Harry realised he was hungry, so concentrated on eating and did his best to ignore the blatant staring from all sides.

"Pay no attention to them, Harry," Hermione murmured reassuringly. "They'll find something else to gossip about soon enough."

"Yeah," said Ron unexpectedly. "It's not like you and the... I mean, Malfoy, are the first gay couple that Hogwarts have had."

Harry met his eyes, and Ron blushed but his lips twitched into a quick smile. Harry grinned back, touched by the support.

During pudding, Harry finally risked a glance over at the Slytherin table, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see how Draco's friends were behaving. The sixth-year Slytherins were subdued and talking quietly amongst themselves, but when Harry's eyes reached Zabini, he found the dark boy staring at him. His eyes were furious and when he saw Harry looking at him, his lips thinned and his nostrils flared. Harry looked away and sighed. He feared that Draco's friends might be rather less understanding than his own had been.

When the meal was over, Harry held his head high and marched out of the hall, his friends close by. He turned when he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Potter!" he recognised Pansy Parkinson's arrogant drawl and tensed as he turned to face her, wand hand at the ready.

Surprisingly, she was alone, not surrounded by cronies as Harry had expected. He raised his eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"I don't know exactly what's going on with you and Draco," she began, "but he's been looking very happy recently... so presumably he really likes you."

She wrinkled her nose and looked Harry disbelievingly up and down. Harry tried not to feel offended. She narrowed her eyes at him and continued.

"Basically Potter – Draco's my friend, and if you hurt him, I'll hex your bollocks off."

"Um... okay," he didn't really know what to say. "I have no plans to do that. Hurt him I mean."

Pansy studied him carefully and he stared back at her. Finally she seemed satisfied. "You actually care about him." It wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway.

Her lips twisted into a begrudging smile and she nodded at him, then turned and walked away.

XOXOXOX

After dinner Harry went straight back to the hospital wing to sit with Draco again until curfew. There was no change, but Madam Pomfrey maintained that he was doing fine and that there was no need to be concerned.

"He's likely to stay out for the count overnight, but if he wakes my room is just down the hall." She looked at Harry over the top of her glasses. "There are monitoring charms that will pick up any sound over a certain level, so I'll hear if he calls."

Harry sat and stroked Draco's silky hair as the minutes slipped by peacefully. Someone had removed the blonde's Quidditch gear and put him into what Harry assumed were standard hospital pyjamas. He couldn't imagine that Draco's normal night attire would be such conservative white and blue striped flannel. He watched as the Slytherin's chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm, the pale triangle of his throat almost as white as the pillows beneath him.

When the time came to leave, he touched his lips to Draco's cheek and felt the warm reassuring whisper of his lover's breath against his skin.

Back in his own bed he waited impatiently, trying to judge how long he should leave it before returning. Leaving Draco alone overnight wasn't something he had even considered for a moment.

Once he thought that Madam Pomfrey would be settled in her room for the night, he crept out through the velvet darkness. The Marauder's Map helped him avoid Filch and he made it safely back to the Infirmary without anyone noticing him. Remembering the monitoring charms that Madam Pomfrey had mentioned, he slipped in as quietly as he could. Once he reached Draco's bed he cast a precautionary silencing charm that surrounded the bed. If Draco woke, he wanted to be able to talk to him without fear of discovery.

He gingerly moved Draco over in the narrow bed, shifting his long limbs carefully to make space. Once there was enough room, Harry slid into the bed beside him and lay on his side, holding Draco's hand again, toying with the slender fingers. Harry lay awake for a long time. The moonlight that shone through the window came and went in an unpredictable ever-changing pattern as the moon slid in and out of the clouds. Harry watched as it made silver patterns and shadows come and go on Draco's angular face. Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep.

XOXOXOX

It was still dark but the moon was lower in the sky when Harry was awakened by Draco stirring. The hand in Harry's twitched and tightened around his fingers and Draco's other hand came up to rub his face. He whimpered as he encountered the bruise.

Harry pushed himself up onto an elbow and tentatively put a hand on the Slytherin's chest.

"Draco," he whispered anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he jerked, trying to sit up then winced and hissed, collapsing back onto the mattress.

"Where the fuck am I?" he hissed, "and why do I feel as though I've been trampled by a hippogriff?"

"You're in the hospital wing, don't you remember? You were knocked off your broom during the match."

Draco frowned. "No... The last thing I remember is seeing the Snitch and going for it." He shook his head. "Nothing after that."

"A Bludger caught you on the head," Harry explained, "and you fell... a long way..." His voice was tight with remembered pain as he pictured Draco's limp body on the grass.

"It seems I was lucky then," Draco smiled weakly. "I don't feel brilliant, but if I'm here rather than in St Mungo's, I guess it can't be too serious."

"Yes, you needed some bones healing and you've been unconscious for hours, but you're going to be fine." Harry grinned back at him in relief. "You scared the pants off me though."

He leaned over and kissed Draco gently, brushing their lips together softly and running a hand carefully through his fine hair. The Slytherin sighed into the kiss and parted his lips slightly in response.

Harry pulled back, needing to tell Draco the rest before he got distracted. He took a deep breath and screwed up his courage.

"Please don't freak out. But because of what happened today, everyone kind of... um... knows about us now." The words tumbled out in a rush and he stopped, his heart beating fast, watching Draco carefully for his reaction to the news.

"I don't get it..." he frowned. "How does me falling off my broom mean that people know about us?"

"Well," Harry muttered awkwardly, "I kind of panicked when you fell. I think it was pretty obvious by my reaction. The public display of emotion was a bit of a giveaway... I'm really sorry."

Draco smirked, "I would have liked to have seen that." He pulled Harry back down and kissed him again, more firmly this time. "Never mind," he said.

"Really, that's it? You're okay with people knowing?" Harry was surprised.

"Well I suppose it will cause some problems at first," Draco replied. "But it will get rid of some different ones. The sneaking around was getting a bit old, and if we can be seen in public it will be easier to spend more time together, so it's not all bad."

Harry beamed, thrilled at the Slytherin's unexpectedly calm reaction.

"So, how did people take the news?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"My friends were pretty cool, actually," Harry replied. Then he frowned, "Zabini looked as though he'd like to use an Unforgiveable on me... but Pansy Parkinson was surprisingly reasonable, apart from threatening to hex certain parts of my anatomy if I hurt you."

Draco chuckled. "That's Pansy; she can be an absolute bitch but she's loyal to her friends. I'd take that warning seriously if I were you."

"But what about your parents?" Harry chewed his lip anxiously. "They're bound to hear about this from someone."

"I suppose," Draco's brow furrowed. "But they can't stop me seeing you, so they'll just have to put up with it."

"So..." Harry whispered hesitantly, needing to be sure. "You're absolutely positive that you still want this... us?"

Draco reached over to cup his cheek and his silver eyes burned in the moonlight. "I've never been surer of anything in my life." He slid his hand round and tangled it into Harry's messy hair and tugged gently. "Harry, I love you."

Harry gasped in joyous relief as the words fell from Draco's lips. He rolled over, and pressed their lips together in earnest now, nipping at the plump perfection of Draco's lower lip between kisses as he muttered breathlessly. "Fuck... I love you too. I'm so glad... glad that you're okay... and that you're all right about people knowing."

Draco smiled against his lips. "I'm fine with it, now shut up and kiss me properly!"

Harry complied enthusiastically, and taking the weight on his arms to avoid Draco's sore ribs, he lowered himself over the Slytherin and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Draco shifted his legs allowing Harry to lie between them. Harry felt hands slide up to touch and caress his back under his t-shirt, then move down to tease the sensitive skin just above the elastic of his pyjama bottoms. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth and pushed their hips together. Draco moaned and slid his hands under the layers to grab Harry's arse with both hands, then winced and muttered a muffled _ouch_ against Harry's mouth.

"Shit... sorry," Harry panted. "I keep forgetting you're injured. Should we stop?"

"Injured I may be, but I'm also incredibly horny," Draco grumbled, grinding their erections together.

"Well I think I can help with that." Harry licked his lips. "You just lie still and I'll be gentle."

Draco's eyes gleamed in the soft light and he chuckled. "Don't be too gentle. _That_ part of me is fine, thankfully. It's the other bits that hurt."

Harry wriggled down to kneel between Draco's splayed legs. He undid the buttons of the stripy pyjamas and ran his hands over the pale skin, teasing Draco's nipples until they were hard. He leaned forward and licked them, moving from one to the other, sucking and nipping, until Draco was pushing his hips up and muttering impatiently. Harry grinned and turned his attention lower.

He nosed at the fine line of blonde hair leading down to the waistband of Draco's pyjamas and nuzzled his hard cock through the fabric. Harry could feel wetness soaking through the soft material and could smell the musky scent of arousal. He helped Draco lift his hips and removed the pyjamas and boxers carefully, freeing the Slytherin's beautiful cock. It bobbed against his alabaster belly in the dim bluish light and Harry's mouth watered in anticipation.

When Harry took Draco's cock in his mouth the Slytherin moaned and his hips twitched upwards. Harry smiled around his cock and hummed, sliding his tongue along the ridge and taking him deep, until his nose was tickled by the blonde curls at the base. He moved his mouth up and down, licking and sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip to taste the salty bitterness there. When Draco started to buck his hips and breathe erratically, Harry knew he was getting close. He wrapped one hand around his own aching prick and started to work it frantically.

"Fuck... Harry," Draco gasped. "Are you touching yourself?" Harry hummed again in answer and Draco moaned. "Fuck... I love it when you do that." His voice was hoarse with need. "I love to imagine your hand... pulling at your cock while you suck me."

He broke off and cried out, his body arching off the mattress and Harry felt a twitch as Draco's cock pulsed into his mouth, and tasted the hot spunk at the back of his throat as he swallowed it down. The sensations and sound of his lover's orgasm triggered Harry's own release and he spilled over his hand and the mattress, his mouth still around Draco's cock.

"Thank Merlin for Cleaning Charms," Draco said dryly, making Harry snort with amusement as he pulled off and wiped his hand across his mouth.

"Yes," he agreed. "I don't think Madam Pomfrey would approve of what I've just done to her sheets."

He reached for his wand and sorted out the mess. Then he helped Draco wriggle carefully back into his clothing. Harry slid back into the bed beside his Slytherin and pulled the sheets back over them both. They found a position where he could snuggle without squashing any of Draco's tender ribs and both sighed as they relaxed in to each other's warm embrace.

"I should go soon," Harry said sleepily. "It's starting to get light, I think."

He squinted at the window, the moon was disappearing behind trees now, but the sky seemed to be changing, gradually shifting to a subtly paler shade of blue.

"Mmm," Draco murmured, nuzzling Harry's hair. "Just a little bit longer."

"Okay," Harry couldn't refuse him. Draco's breathing slowed as he dozed off, and the slow rhythmic sound of it pulled Harry with him. They lay, curled together in sleep, dark and blonde hair mingling on the pillow as the pale light of the dawn crept across the silent room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Little Tied Up – Part 10/10  
> **   
> **Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> **   
> **Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Warnings: Explicit adult content  
> **   
> **Word count: around 4400 for this chapter  
> **   
> **Summary: Draco faces the Slytherins and other loose ends are tied up.**

Harry was dragged into reluctant wakefulness by the sound a throat being cleared rather insistently. He gradually became aware that he was cradling a warm body in his arms and that his nose was being tickled by silky blonde hair. The throat clearing reached a crescendo. Harry opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet the raised eyebrows and decidedly frosty glare of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter," she said, "would you care to explain yourself?"

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry..." he paused, grabbed his wand and swiftly disabled the Silencing Charm that surrounded the bed and tried again. "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey. I just couldn't bear not to be here when he woke up. There were things that we needed to talk about."

"I can imagine," she said dryly. "So how has he been?"

"He woke in the night and was okay," Harry blushed at the recollection of what they had managed to get up to, despite Draco's injuries. "He said he was a bit sore, but not too bad."

Draco stirred in his arms and winced, opening his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Madam Pomfrey," he said smoothly, sounding as if he was being presented to her at a garden party, rather than being caught in bed with Harry in the school hospital wing. Harry suppressed a chuckle at Draco's perfect pure blood manners. He wasn't sure they were going to help him much in this situation.

"Mr Malfoy," she glanced suspiciously from one to the other for a moment, then rallied briskly. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, but honestly not that bad. My head hurts and I'm aching all over but I don't think it's anything that a pain draught won't fix."

"Well I need to examine you properly, so perhaps Mr Potter had better return to his House now."

"Okay, sorry again, Madam Pomfrey." Harry kissed Draco awkwardly on the cheek and slid out of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "You can pop back to see him again after breakfast if you like."

Harry beamed as he turned to go. "Thanks, I will. See you later, Draco."

XOXOXOX

The day dragged for both of them. Draco knew that Harry wanted to spend as much time as he could up in the hospital wing, but he was constrained by the busy Hogwarts timetable. Skipping a lesson to sit with Draco wasn't an option, unless he wanted to lose Gryffindor rather a lot of house points.

As well as visiting after breakfast, Harry also popped in at lunchtime, after lessons and after dinner. They just sat, curled up on Draco's bed and talked and laughed together, enjoying each other's company. Draco realised that before his accident they had rarely had the opportunity to spend much time together. They probably talked more that day than they had ever done before and it only made him even more sure of his feelings for Harry.

After dinner Madam Pomfrey did a last examination of Draco's head and ribs and decided that he could go back to his House that evening. She left him with a potion for the pain, to use only if he needed it and instructed him to report back to her tomorrow for another check-up.

Draco left the sanctuary of the hospital wing with mixed feelings. He was looking forward to getting back to his usual routine, but was more than a little nervous about facing his friends. He knew Pansy was going to be okay from what Harry had said, but Blaise was another matter entirely. However Malfoys didn't shy away from confrontation and frankly Blaise could fuck off if he didn't like the situation; Draco wouldn't be giving Harry up for anyone.

When Draco entered the Slytherin common room, Blaise was lurking by the fireplace with Theo and a few other boys. Blaise glared and the others just stared. Then he caught sight of Pansy on the sofa. He felt relief as she gave him a blazing smile and leapt up, hurrying over to hug him.

"Oh, sorry, darling!" she released him carefully as he flinched, "still sore?"

"Yeah, a bit," he rubbed his ribs ruefully and grinned.

"Now then," she frowned and put her hands on her hips. "What's all this with you and Potter then? I want details please. I can't believe you managed to keep a secret like that. It's obviously serious, so spill the beans!"

Draco rolled his eyes, acutely aware that Blaise was listening to every word of their conversation.

"I'm not giving you gory _details_ Pansy, but yes, it is serious." His eyes flicked up to Blaise and saw that he was watching intently. "It's been going on for about three weeks." He raised his voice a little, "I have Blaise to thank for getting us together actually."

Blaise's eyes flew wide open in shock and confusion.

"What the fuck? What are you talking about?" He approached them, looking angry.

"Remember that day when you played that little trick on me in the Quidditch showers?" Draco smirked as Blaise's eyes flickered in understanding. "Well luckily for me, Harry was in full saviour mode that day... and went rather beyond the call of duty, if you know what I mean."

Pansy was looking from one boy to the other with her eyebrows raised. "Draco, darling, you have to fill me in on _these_ details! Quidditch showers? Heroic rescues? It sounds fascinating." She giggled in delight.

Draco watched Blaise warily, tension crackled between them. A muscle clenched in the dark boy's jaw. Draco knew him well enough to see just how furious he was, although he hid it well.

"Well I don't know what in Salazar's name you see in him," he curled his lip in disgust, "that hair, and those ludicrous glasses and stupid baggy clothes!"

"I happen to love his hair," Draco replied mildly, "and the glasses grow on you. Plus he has an utterly gorgeous body once you take those clothes off." He smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively, enjoying Blaise's obvious discomfort. "Oh – and Blaise?" he leaned in close and spoke quietly. "He's also a far better shag than you ever were." Draco knew this was a low blow but he'd had enough of Blaise's insults.

Blaise clenched his fists and ground his teeth. "Well don't come crawling back to me when he gets over his gay crisis and dumps you for some Gryffindor girl," he spat in fury. "I wouldn't want your cock anywhere near me after it's been up a filthy half-blood's arse!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco swung at Blaise and his fist connected with the other boy's jaw in a sickening crunch. Neither had time to reach for their wands as Blaise fell to the floor with Draco on top of him, hands twisting in the robes at Blaise's throat. Blaise gasped and struggled but Draco had him pinned. He pushed his face close and fixed Blaise with an unblinking steel-grey glare.

"Don't you ever fucking _dare_ to speak about my boyfriend like that again, or I will hex your arse with suppurating boils that nothing will ever cure!" He shook Blaise for emphasis and the dark boy gasped for breath as the grip on his neck constricted his airway. "Is that clear?" Draco waited. "I said, _is that fucking clear?_ "

Blaise nodded, a tiny movement but it was enough for Draco. He released Blaise and stood, panting and shaking out his hand. As the adrenaline cleared from his system he realised he might have injured it when he punched Blaise. _Totally worth it though_ , he thought. Madame Pomfrey could sort it out for him tomorrow when he went back for his check up.

As he turned to walk away, Blaise spoke again.

"I don't think your parents are going to be too happy about this," his voice was cruel. "The Malfoy heir involved with a half-blood, who won't even be able to give them an heir. You do realise that they are going to find out about this don't you? Sooner rather than later I imagine."

Draco turned back and shrugged calmly. "Of course they will, but rather than give you the satisfaction, I'll be sending them an owl myself before I go to bed tonight." He felt a flare of triumph as Blaise finally turned away, defeated.

XOXOXOX

Harry was getting his arse kicked by Ron at a game of Wizard chess, when he felt his communication slate buzz in his pocket. Conceding the game, he made a quick excuse about being tired and took himself up to the dormitory. Once the curtains around his bed were spelled shut he pulled the slate out.

 _Can I come and see you tonight?_

Harry frowned in confusion before replying: _Do you mean come here? To Gryffindor?_

 _Why not? I have the Invisibility Cloak and it makes no sense you risking being caught when there's no need. I can sneak in. I already know the password after all._

Harry flushed and grinned at the memory of that night.

 _OK then,_ he replied _. I'm going to bed shortly, so come as soon as you can._

Harry quickly brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, tingling with anticipation, knowing that Draco would be with him soon. He curled up in bed. His cock was already half hard with anticipation but he resisted the urge to touch it, knowing that it would better when Draco's hands and mouth were on him later.

Although he was tired he couldn't sleep, and wasn't in the mood for reading, so he just lay still and let his mind drift over the amazing events of the last few weeks. He smiled, enjoying the warmth of real, true happiness that he had so rarely felt in his life. His childhood had been so devoid of love and affection and, although he valued his friendships highly, they just didn't compare to the feelings that he had for Draco. Harry had never really loved, and been loved in return before and it was a wonderful feeling.

He heard the sounds of his dorm mates shuffling in and getting ready for bed, but had left his curtains closed as he didn't feel like chatting. Eventually the lights dimmed and it was mostly silent apart from the occasional sound of a body shifting or a bed-spring creaking. Harry heard the almost imperceptible sound of the dormitory door open and close and sat up, his heart thudding in excitement. Just as the curtains around his bed were parted by invisible hands he heard a voice whisper.

"Harry? Is that you? Where have you been?"

Harry realised with horror that it was Ron speaking, having assumed that the person under the Invisibility Cloak was Harry. As Draco drew the curtains wider, Harry could see Ron, sitting up in bed, his wand brightly lit. He was looking in confusion at Harry seated in his bed, while the curtains continued to move seemingly of their own accord.

"What's going on?" Ron sounded alarmed. "Who's that?"

"Shhhh! It's okay Ron," Harry hissed. "Everything's fine."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Draco slipped the hood of the cloak off and his disembodied head swam into view.

"Good evening, Weasley," he smirked. "Don't mind me. I'm just paying Harry a visit."

Ron's face turned that particular shade of scarlet that clashed horribly with his hair. He gulped like a stranded fish and stared in horror at them both.

"Oh Merlin, seriously? He's staying the _night_?" Ron's voice rose to a strangled squawk.

"Shut _up_ , Ron!" Harry whispered forcefully. "Yes he's staying the night, but it's not the first time he's done it, so just pretend he's not here."

"Not... not the first time?" Ron looked even more scandalised.

"Don't worry, Weasley," Draco grinned. "Harry is extremely good at Silencing Spells, honestly. You won't hear him begging for my cock at all, not even in the slightest."

Harry snorted, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh... that is just way too much information!" Ron grimaced and shook his head, "Obliviate me now, please!"

"Goodnight, Ron," Harry said firmly. He reached to pull Draco onto his bed and spelled the curtains firmly closed, casting his usual Silencing Charm before collapsing back on the bed and laughing.

"You're evil," he chided.

"He'll get over it," Draco said lightly.

Draco knelt and let the Invisibility Cloak fall off his shoulders. Harry's eyes slid over him, taking in the charcoal grey silk pyjamas that lay fluidly over his long, lean limbs. Harry looked up at bright blonde hair that fell over the chiselled features and met grey eyes that he used to think were cold. Now they glowed with a warmth that was all for him. Harry smiled, almost shyly and Draco's lips curved in response.

Harry reached for him and pulled Draco down for a kiss, but broke off before they got carried away.

"So," he said, cupping Draco's jaw and looking at him intently. "How did it go with your friends?"

Draco grimaced, "pretty much as I expected really. Most of them are just avoiding the issue but they'll get used to it eventually. Pansy's cool about it, but keeps badgering me for details which I'm not going to give her." He grinned.

"And Blaise?"

"Yes, well... he's not a happy bunny, especially after I decked him in front of everyone else when he insulted you." He showed Harry his bruised hand.

"Draco!" Harry protested. "You shouldn't have done that on my account. I don't give a shit what Blaise says about me."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I came over all protective and lost my temper. I think he'll leave us alone now though. He threatened to tell my parents about us but I took the wind out of his sails by telling him that I was going to do that anyway."

"And are you?" Harry's eyes flew wide.

"I've already done it," Draco replied. "I sent an owl this evening. I doubt they'll crack open the champagne or invite you over for Christmas dinner this year, but they'll get used to it."

"Bloody hell!" Harry rolled onto his back and looked up at the canopy of the bed above him. "I hope so."

"It's not really that long until we're both of age anyway, so there would be no point in them kicking up a fuss now, would there?" Draco waited and when Harry didn't respond he rolled over and lay over him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "So if we're done talking now, how about we test out that Silencing Charm?"

Harry grinned and nodded, reaching to undo the buttons on Draco's silk pyjama top. He released them all and helped to pull it off. Draco started to slide Harry's t-shirt up and Harry half sat up to help him, wriggling out of it awkwardly. Once that was also tossed aside they kissed each other hungrily, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as their hands explored each other's bodies. Then Draco was impatiently shoving down Harry's boxers, while simultaneously attempting to wriggle out of his pyjama bottoms.

"Oh bollocks," Draco broke away from the kiss in frustration. "It's just too damn hard to undress and snog at the same time, but I want you naked _now_!"

He yanked Harry's boxers down, disposed of his pyjama trousers and breathed a sigh of relief into Harry's mouth as he straddled Harry and ground their cocks together. Harry gasped at the sensation and slid his hands down Draco's smooth back to pull his hips in even closer.

Draco shifted, moving lower over Harry's body, teasing his way down his neck and torso in a wet trail of licks and kisses. When he reached Harry's cock he paused and studied it, it twitched under his perusal and Draco chuckled.

"Eager, hmm? Luckily for you I can't wait to taste you."

He circled the base of Harry's cock tightly with one hand and held it away from his body. Torturously slowly, he licked his lips until they were shiny wet. As he lowered his mouth towards Harry's aching cock he looked up through dark lashes.

Draco's tongue flickered out and tasted the wetness at the tip, making Harry moan and clench the sheets in his fists, trying to resist the urge to grab the other boy's head and force it down. Then as the wet heat of Draco's mouth enveloped the head of his cock he nearly lost it. The Slytherin seemed to realise how close Harry was to coming already and tightened his grip around the base of his cock. He proceeded to torture Harry deliciously, focusing all his attention on the sensitive head, teasing the slit with his tongue and swirling it around.

Despite his efforts to be gentle, Harry's hands soon found their way into Draco's hair and he wound them into the silky strands, urging him to take his cock deeper. _Please Draco, more... please... I can't..._

Draco released his grip on the base of Harry's prick and swallowed him deep in one swift movement. Harry felt Draco's throat contract, squeezing the head of his cock and he was lost. His hips lifted off the bed and he came, pulsing out his release as Draco swallowed around him.

Draco pulled off and licked his lips. His face was flushed, hair rumpled from Harry's hands and his eyes glittered. His cock was hard and wet.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Draco gazed down at Harry who sprawled beneath him, boneless with pleasure. "I want to be inside you so much."

Harry smiled lazily and spread his legs wider in invitation, watching Draco's eyes darken as they moved down his body. The Slytherin muttered a wandless Lubrication Spell and pressed just one slick finger against Harry's entrance.

Despite his obvious arousal, Draco seemed determined to take things slowly. He maintained a gentle teasing pressure against Harry's hole with his finger, while his other hand raked slowly up and down Harry's thighs, his fingernails tickling the hairs deliciously. Harry hummed in pleasure and felt his spent cock start to take an interest again. Almost imperceptibly slowly the finger started to move, just tapping gently and teasing in tiny circles until Harry was biting his lip and pushing down against it, wanting more.

"Is that good, Harry?" Draco murmured, watching him intently. "Do you want my finger inside you?"

"Fuck... yes!" Harry hissed, then gasped as he felt Draco probe inside, curling his finger carefully.

Draco fucked him slowly with that one finger, sliding it in and out relentlessly. His other hand was still caressing Harry's thighs but not moving any higher.

"More! Please... I need more!" Harry moaned, driven mad with need by the gentleness of Draco's movements. His prick lay hard against his belly, aching to be touched.

He was rewarded by a second finger sliding in carefully to join the first and Draco increased the speed of the movements just slightly, pushing his fingers in and out, gradually loosening the tight ring of muscle. He curved them up to brush against Harry's prostate making him arch and reach for his cock, but Draco batted his hand away.

"Not yet!"

"Please, Draco..." Harry's voice was desperate. "I need your cock inside me. I'm close again already. _Please!_ "

"I know," Draco smiled, "I can always tell." He removed his fingers and finally lined his cock up at Harry's slick hole. He leaned over and claimed Harry's lips in a searching, passionate kiss as he slid carefully inside. The dual sensations of Draco's tongue moving in his mouth, combined with the delicious stretch of his cock in Harry's arse nearly sent Harry over the edge. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close until there was no space between them and kissed him back as if his life depended on it. Draco rocked their hips together and Harry clenched around him, wanting to pull him in, devour him.

Eventually they broke the kiss, but Draco only drew back enough so that he could look into Harry's eyes as he started to move. Harry gazed back, losing himself in molten silver, as every painfully slow thrust brought him closer to the brink. Nothing about Draco was hurried today and Harry could tell that he needed it to be like this, gentle, timeless, languid.

Harry slid his hands over Draco's warm back, slippery with sweat. He moved down and gripped his buttocks, feeling them clench and release as he pushed slowly in and out of Harry's body.

"I love you so much," Draco whispered, his eyes bright.

Harry was beyond speaking but replied with a shuddering breath and a glowing smile, digging his fingers harder into Draco's arse.

Harry could see that Draco was close now, his eyes were glazed and his breath coming in rough gasps. Finally Draco reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock.

"Now... please..."

He slid his hand up, squeezing and Harry let go. He kept looking into Draco's silver-grey eyes as the heat of his orgasm rushed through him and his cock throbbed and spilled between them. He felt his arse spasm around Draco's cock and watched as he finally tensed above him. Draco groaned and bit his lip, never taking his eyes from Harry's as he bucked his hips and pushed in deep as he came.

Harry felt oddly vulnerable, as if he had shared some part of himself that no one had ever seen before. He smiled awkwardly, then whispered,

"I love you too."

Draco grinned, breaking the tension and kissed him softly before rolling off and collapsing beside him, one arm thrown over Harry's chest.

Exhausted and sated, Harry had just enough presence of mind to reach for his wand and clean them up, before they pulled up the covers and sank into blissful sleep together.

XOXOXOX

In the morning Draco reluctantly tore himself away from a warm, still-sleeping Harry. Leaving a conjured note on the pillow, he used the Invisibility Cloak to get back to his House undetected. He had plenty of time to shower and get dressed before breakfast.

Pansy found him in the common room and they walked up to breakfast together. The other boys were still treating him rather warily so he was grateful for her support.

He caught Harry's eye over his cup of coffee as the Gryffindor entered. Draco smirked as he noted that Harry obviously hadn't had time for a shower. His hair clearly looked as though he'd been fucked thoroughly the night before and hadn't seen a comb since. Draco smiled at him and felt a thrill of happiness as Harry grinned back and lifted a hand in greeting, ignoring the interested looks of half the other Hogwarts students. It felt good not having to hide anymore.

When the post owls arrived Draco braced himself and breathed a sigh of relief as a large cream envelope landed on his plate. Not a howler then at least.

Pansy squeezed his arm sympathetically as he broke the Malfoy seal and slid the thick parchment carefully out. It was from his mother rather than his father, that wasn't too surprising. He imagined that his father might not be ready to communicate with him for a little while.

 _Dear Draco_

 _I confess that your father and I were shocked to find that you are in a 'relationship', as you called it with another boy. Having said that, we appreciate your honesty in telling us yourself and accept that as you are nearly an adult now, your choices are your own._

 _We are both a little concerned about what your preferences may mean in the future, as regards a Malfoy heir. However, even if you end up bonded to a male partner in the future, there are ways and means of ensuring that the Malfoy line continues._

 _As for your current choice of partner, he may not be a pure blood but the Wizarding world certainly has a lot of respect for the Potter boy. Your father remains unconvinced, but I believe that you could do a lot worse._

 _Yours affectionately_

 _Mother_

Draco read and re-read the letter, then folded it and put it in his pocket. He turned to put Pansy out of her misery, who was drumming her fingers impatiently on the table beside him.

"Well that's about the best I could hope for really," he shrugged. "She's worried about the heir thing of course – she'll probably be asking you to be a surrogate in a few years time."

He chuckled as Pansy slapped his arm and shrieked in horror.

"Sod off! No way are you using me as an incubator for your and Potter's love child!"

"Right, now I'm going to go and break the good news to Harry."

Draco stood and strode purposefully over to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up in surprise as he approached. All the eyes in the Great Hall turned to watch the scene that was unfolding.

When Draco reached the Gryffindor table he grinned at Harry then addressed the others at the table.

"Any chance you can squeeze up a bit so I can sit next to my boyfriend?" he smiled sweetly as their jaws dropped as one.

They shuffled over, staring at him as if he was some unpredictable, wild beast who had wandered in from the Forbidden Forest to sit at their table.

"Thank you so much." Draco slid in beside Harry and turned to him. "I just wanted to tell you that I've had a letter from my mother and they're fine about everything. Well...sort of, so I won't be immediately transferred to Durmstrang or anything like that."

Harry smiled. "Well, that's a relief!"

Draco leaned in and whispered in his ear. "And while everyone's watching us, I thought it might be a good time to get _this_ out of the way so they can all get over it."

Draco pulled back, smiled gently then moved in again, pressing his mouth to Harry's. The Gryffindor froze for a moment in shock but then parted his lips, slid his arms around the Slytherin's neck and kissed him thoroughly, oblivious to the crescendo of gasps and giggles that exploded around them.

"Merlin, Harry, put him down! People are trying to eat here!" Ron complained loudly.

"Oh, shut it Ron," Harry pulled his lips away long enough to mutter. "Can't you see I'm a little tied up at the moment?" He threw himself back into the warmth of Draco's kiss.

 **THE END**


End file.
